


Leave It All Behind

by Kitten1134



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: (Slight) AmaiRin, Alternate Universe, Angst, Demon King AU, Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1134/pseuds/Kitten1134
Summary: Rin Okumura is fed upHe is fed up with schoolHe is fed up with lifeHe is fed up with everythingHe just wishes he could leave it all behind.Even after he had successfully saved everyone back in Kyoto from the impure King, it still isn't enough to regain his so called friends trust and kindness. Everyone from Assiah had turned their back on him, including Yukio. What happens when he is given an opportunity to leave it all behind? Will he take the opportunity? How will his ex-friends react to his decisions?





	1. Leave it All Behind

The clouds gently drift peacefully across the blue sky.  
The breeze blows softly.  
Everything is peaceful.  
But all that can change in an instant.  
The skies can easily shift from bright blue to an eerie grey.  
The clouds can become dark and stormy signalling that a storm is upon us.  
The beautiful calm can instantly turn into a chaotic storm.  
The skies can fool you into thinking that the weather is sunny and it will be another beautiful day. However when you finally step outside it is bitter cold.  
The calm before the storm.  
Everything can change in an instant. 

Rin had learned that in the worst way imaginable. 

Rin gazes up into the sky. It was early in the morning, classes would not start for a good while. He usually spent most mornings going for a run with Kuro, or just wandering through the woods just outside of True Cross. Usually some lower ranked demons such as Coal Tars or Hobgoblins would join him and Kuro. Right now, they were his only company. 

Everyone else had left him. Those who he thought were his friends and family abandoned him. He knew that they would when they found out, he just hoped they wouldn't. Deep down, he wanted someone to prove to him that he could rely on others. He wanted someone to prove to him that he wasn't alone in the world. He wanted someone prove him wrong.  
He didn't want to believe that his friends would leave him, he wanted to believe they'd be there for him no matter what. He wanted to believe that his brother didn't mean it when he wished that he had been the one killed by Satan instead of their father.  
He wanted to believe that everything would turn out to be okay. But he didn't. He didn't believe any of it.  
He wished someone would be able to prove him wrong, but no one did. And by the looks of it. No one ever will. 

They all shunned him.  
He could feel their hateful glares on him whenever he walked into the cram school.  
If looks could kill, he'd be dead.  
They never listened to what he had to say. 

He mastered controlling his flames not too long after the trip to Kyoto. But it was useless, they wouldn't give him the chance to tell them. 

They would never talk to him directly.  
Thanks to his demonic abilities, he had heightened senses, he can hear every word they say about him behind his back no matter how softly they whisper it or how far away they are. 

The isolation is eating him up inside.  
He's so lonely, all the time.  
He has so many pent up emotions, but he has no one to talk to.  
No one to spill his guts to.  
It's tearing up his mind.  
Out of desperation to relieve himself from the pent up frustrations he had returned to old habits. 

He traced the outline of his scars on his arm, it was still fresh, he could still feel the sting. He used to avoid making cuts on his arm so no one would see, but he had given up on hiding them so well. He'd never tell anyone about it, especially not his younger brother Yukio. But yet again, even if they had found out, it's not like they would care. They had even flat out told him to kill himself and that they wouldn't care if he died. 

If no one cared if he was dead, why is he still alive? 

Being half demon, suicide isn't exactly easy. 

So why doesn't he turn himself into the Vatican and have them execute him? He had thought about that. But he still had a sliver of hope that someone, somewhere out there, cared for him. At least a little bit. 

He still had Kuro, he wouldn't want to upset the little guy. But he could always ask someone else to take care of him. 

But besides Kuro, what reason did he have to live?  
He was a demon.  
The bastard son of Satan.  
He was a monster.  
A burden.  
A killer.  
A screw up.  
Good for nothing demon.  

If he were never born, so many people wouldn't have died on the night of the Blue Night. His mother Yuri might still be alive. Shiro, his true father, might still be alive. Konekomaru's parents and Shima's older brother, they all might still be alive. Just his birth alone cost the world so many lives and caused so many people sorrow. 

If he were dead, Yukio wouldn't have to worry about him, he could become a doctor or a great exorcist. His classmates would have no reason to be scared of him. Peoples lives would probably benefit from his death. 

He wished he could do them all a favour and rid the world of himself. He wanted to die. To end his and other people suffering. 

He couldn't help but feel though, that everything would be better, if things were just a little bit different. 

He hated this life. 

He'd leave it all behind at the drop of a hat.


	2. Pull The Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is yet again forced to face another day of school. Which means he must put of up with torment from both his classmates and his inner demons. 
> 
> {WARNING: Attempted suicide}

It was just about time to head to class. which meant it was just about time to put on a happy face and pretend that he was just fine and wasn't dying inside.  
Regular classes were canceled for today, everyone else got the day off.  
However, cram school lessons were still on for today.  
_Yay_!

 

He got up from where he was sitting under the tree and made his way toward the True Cross buildings.

Once he reached inside he used his special key to open a door. Moments later he found himself in the famiar decorated hallway in front of his classroom door.  
It took every last bit if his will power to walk inside.  
He wasn't up for any of this today. he wondered why, he was usually so good at masking his pain. he could make it as an actor with how well he pretend different emotions.

But for some reason, today he wasn't up for any of it. For putting on that mask and sitting inside the class pretending the way his "friends" were treating him didn't bother him.

Maybe, just maybe, he had finally cracked.

he shook those thoughts out of his head for now.

_Just smile._

_Act like nothing's wrong._

_keep your cool Okumura_

With that in mind he took a deep breath and walked into class. The very moment he stepped in the whole class was silent. All eyes were on him. he could feel them glaring at him hatefully while he heard the Kyoto trio whispering about him.

 

(Rin's p.o.v)

 

_"What the hell is HE still doing here?"_ Bon whispered. _"The SPAWN of Satan shouldn't be allowed in this school! Heck, he shouldn't even be allowed to live!"_

" _That's a little harsh isn't it?_ " Shima said. Was he defending me? But why? For a second there I had some hope that someone sort of cared about me.

" _Bon's right Shima. He's too dangerous, he could burst into flames at any moment and kill us all. If he were just executed, no one would_ _be in danger._ " Konekomaru agreed with Bon.

" _Yeah_ , _I guess_ _you're right_." Shima gave in. Just when I thought I finally had someone on my side. What konekomaru said rang throughout my head.

_'If he were just executed, no one would be in danger.'_

He was right, I'm a demon, me just being here is putting everyone's life at risk. If I were dead, no one would have to be scared of me, they can all have peace at mind.

I took my seat all the way in the back of the classroom. Shiemi was too afraid to even look at me. If everyone hates me, then what's the point of sitting in the front of class? It's gotten to the point where I can't stand to be near people anymore, so I like keeping my distance. I don't mind. I was always alone, even from the beginning. So I don't mind being by myself.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Yukio, who was also my teacher, walked into class.

"Good morning Okumura- sensei." Everybody said at the same time, except for me. I just kept my head down.

_Avoid any eye contact._

He started with the lesson and wrote some things down on the board. I wasn't paying attention. Actually, I already knew most of the information. With out anybody to talk to, I had a lot of time on my hands. I spent most of that time eating, sleeping, and reading anything I could find, which were mostly just books on demons and exorcisms that Yukio left behind. He had moved out of our dorm room when we had gotten back from Kyoto.

* _flashback*_

_I was laying on the roof, my new thinking place. I realized it was getting pretty dark so I crawled back into the window I had left from._

_I walked into the room and saw Yukio with boxes._

_"Where have you been Rin?!" Yukio said with venom._

_"Out."_

_Silence._

_"What are you doing with all those boxes?" I asked him._

_"I'm moving out."_

_"Why?" I thought we were on good terms now._

_"To get away from you! I despise you Rin. You are nothing but a stupid demon and a total waste of life." Those words hurt coming from my own brother. "Father shouldn't have risked his life for you! You're the one who should've died!" He walked towards the door._

_"You don't think I know that?!" I snapped at him. "You don't think I know that I'm the one who should've died instead of dad." He ignored me and continued heading towards the door with boxes in his arms. "Don't leave me damn it! You and I are brothers! You can't just walk away from me!"_

_He stopped walking, but didn't turn around._

_"You and I are not brothers."_

_*end of flashback*_

He was standing there, teaching class, acting like that fight we had never happened. I thought we were brothers. What happened to us always being there for each other? What happened to the Yukio the said he wanted to protect me? Was he gone forever? Did that Yukio even exist? Maybe he was just pretending to care about me this whole entire time. It's not like he didn't know I was the spawn of Satan. He knew even before I did.

I rested my head on the desk for a second. I hadn't been sleeping well lately,I'm exhausted. Maybe I could just close my eyes for a little while.....

"In"

"Rin"

"RIN!"

My head shot up.

"I'm awake!" I said out of habit.

I heard some people in the classroom laugh whiles other whispered more harsh words at me.

"Rin! You fell asleep in class again!" Yukio yelled at me. "Wake up! And stop disturbing my class!"

How was I disturbing other people with my sleeping?

I didn't respond.

"What the hell are you even doing here?!" Bon yelled, he shot up from his desk and slammed his fist on his desk. "You obviously don't take this course seriously! You always fall asleep, you make a fool out if yourself and you fail at every single test and assignment! You don't even try! Some of us actually take becoming an exorcist seriously unlike you! You make me sick! You'll never become an exorcist! You'll never be one anything! Heck, you're the son of Satan! You shouldn't even become an exorcist! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO BE NEAR PEOPLE! YOU SHOULD BE LOCKED UP OR EXECUTED!" Bon ranted and screamed at me. Shima and Konekomaru tried to calm him down.

Yukio didn't stop him, or tell him to quiet down, he just watched, he seamed to agree with every word he just said.

"Bon, stop that. He'll get mad and kill us all." Konekomaru said shaking in fear.

He's right. I'll never become an exorcist. I'll never become anything. I shouldn't even try. I'm a waste of life.

I quietly got up and walked out of the room, even though class wasn't even half over yet.

"Where're you going demon!" Bon yelled at me.

 

I ignored him. Something inside me had definitely snapped. What he said didn't even hurt me. I wasn't mad, I wasn't sad, I was just..numb. Like I was dead inside.

I walked to what was now my own dorm room.

_'Welcome home Rin!' Kuro said happily._

I went into the washroom. I checked the cabinet under the sink.

_Ah hah!_  
Found it! I picked up a small blade I kept hidden under the sink. I dragged it slowly across my arm.  
Nope. Still numb.

I did this several more times, each cut deeper than the last.  
Why can't I feel anything anymore? This used to sting. I familiar sting that would help to clear my head. But my mind is still foggy. I've never been left unsatisfied by cutting before. What changed?

Whatever it is, this is no longer enough.

Before, I continued to do this because I felt like that's what I deserved.  
Pain.  
Punishment.  
But it's no longer enough.

I washed off my arm so Kuro wouldn't see the blood and be worried about me. I left the washroom.

_'Where are you going Rin?'_

"I'm going out for a bit. No need to worry about me." I said with my most convincing smile.

_'Are you ok?'_ He asked sounding worried.

Am I ok? Haven't heard that one in a while.

"I'm fine buddy. Don't worry about me." I placed some food in a plate for him and poured him a small bowl of silver vine sake.

' _Yay! Silver vine sake! You're the best Rin!'_ He cheered and started drinking and eating his food happily. I smiled softly.

I'm glad I made him happy.

I hope Yukio will take care of him well......

I walked to the other side of the old boys dorm where me and Yukio live. I found myself in front of the door of his new room. I figured out where it was, it's been a month since he moved out. I pushed his door open, he doesn't bother to look it? I pushed it open further and walked inside. Class was still going on, and he had a short mission after class, he heard him mention something about it. Even though he has stopped listening to me, doesn't mean I stopped listening to him.

I searched his room until I found it.

Was it wrong to raid your brothers room? Yes.

Did I care? Not at the moment, no.

That's when I found it.  
Yukio's gun. Filled with holy water bullets. One shot to the head or heart should be enough.

I grabbed the gun and put everything in his room back the way it was so he wouldn't know I had been in here. That would be awkward to explain. Soon though, I'll never have to explain myself again.  
I'll never have to deal with anything again, the name calling, the pain. It'll all be over and Yukio, Bon, Konekomaru, can all have a peaceful, normal life. I life that wouldn't involve me.

I took the gun up with me to the roof, where I wouldn't disturb anyone. I will go in the same place I always went to think and clear my head.

 

I had made it to the roof.

_Demon!_

_Monster!_

_Idiot!_

_You should just go and die!_

_One one would've in danger if he were gone._

_You killed our father! You should've been the one who died!_

I placed the gun to the left side of my head, tears were rolling down my cheeks. All I have to do is pull the trigger. It'll all be over.

_Everyone will be safer if I'm executed. I'll do everyone a favour and execute myself._

My hands started shaking.

Why do I hesitate? If I'm dead, I'll be helping everyone, isn't that what I want? To help people?

I dropped the gun.

_Why can't I do it?_   
_Maybe I'm just too much of a coward to do it.  
Or maybe I still have a sliver of sanity left._

 


	3. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin takes a walk into the woods to clear his mind. While on his walk he starts to hear a strange and unfamiliar voice calling out to him.

Rin decided later to go for a walk, maybe he'd be able to clear his head again. He had a lot to think about. Like how he had just attempted suicide for the first time not even 20 minutes ago.

He took Yukio's gun.

He really was a demon.

Stealing from his own brother.

He had been walking for a couple hours now, exorcist classes were definitely over now for the day.

What's wrong with me? I can't to anything right. I can't even kill myself right.

Why did I hesitate, I should've just killed myself, no one would care if I died, they'd be happy. Everyone would throw celebrations when they here about my death. Everybody hates me....

 

" _You're right, everybody hates you."_

I heard. Who said that? I looked around, no ones there. I really must be insane. I'm hearing voices in my head. But the voice isn't wrong.

 

_"Everybody here wants you dead."_

Right again random voice in my head.

" _No body here loves you. No body cares about you. Not Bon, not Shiemi, not Shima. Not even Yukio, your own brother!"_

...I'm starting to hate this voice.

"Shut up..."

" _It's true. They all want you dead. The Vatican wants to execute you in the next couple of months. You're so called 'friends' would throw parties to celebrate you're death."_

"Shut up."

" _They despise you. You're a demon. You'll always be a demon. All they'll ever see you as is a demon!"_ The voice taunted me.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" I screamed and punched my hand hard into a tree.

I breathed heavily. It was silent once again. My fists were now scraped and bleeding a bit, they quickly healed after a couple of seconds. Everything that voice said was true, I know, but I didn't want to hear it. It was even more unbearable coming from someone else, even if it was just a stupid voice in my head. The voice was deep and husky and extremely dark and creepy sounding.

" _Hahahahaha_." It chuckled.

" _Who the fuck are you?!"_ I breathed heavily.

" _I'm someone who's a lot closer to you than you think."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yes, I realize that in talking to myself right now.

" _You know, young prince, you don't have to take any of this, right?"_

What's it talking about?

_"Out there, there is a family who loves you and is waiting for you to come home. All you need to do is accept who you are. Who you were meant to be."_

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"There are people who love and respect you for the king you are meant to be. All you need to do is give in! And don't up a fight! You're future awaits my prince. When the time comes, let the darkness consume you."

I'm so confused.

"What do you mean by that, accept who I am. I'm just some worthless demon...no one can trust me..."

" _What are you?"_ The voice asked with some whimsy in his voice.

"A demon."

" _Precisely. You don't need to take their treatment. If you want all of this to be over, come back at 3:am when the barrier between the two worlds are the thinnest, easier for making portals. See you then little brother~"_

Little brother?

After that I didn't hear any more voices in my head.

3:am?

 

                                                     *~*~*~*

 

 

(Rin's p.o.v )

I had reached home about four hours after cram school ended. I spent a lot of time walking through the forest trying to clear my head. I had Yukio's gun in my hand still, I decided to keep it just in case I change my mind again. I really am a horrible brother. Stealing my younger brothers things. I came home to an empty dorm room, as usual. Well, Kuro was here, but other than that it was empty. If I didn't have Kuro and Ukobach I'd be completely alone. I see Yukio sometimes, but only when he yells at me to make him food or wash his dishes. Ukobach stopped making food for him a while ago after he found out how he was treating me.

Yukio hates he me, he tells me all the time so I know it's the truth. Everybody I once cared about, and still do, hates me. Ok, maybe Shura and Izumo don't hate me, Izumo never really cared about who I was. She even said that she's heard of plenty of half demons who became exorcists. And Shura stopped caring a long time ago. I know it sounds selfish. But just those two people aren't enough to convince me that I'm not just a worthless demon when so many other proved otherwise.

There's nothing here for me.

I'm not sure if killing myself is the best thing to do, but I don't have much other choices. I mean, I'm going to get executed anyways, so it's not like it even matters. No one will care if I die, and I'll be much better off.

Unless, maybe that creepy voice in my head was right. But I can't just go to the middle if the forest, especially at 3 o'clock in the morning. All because voices in my head told me to do it. If I ask anyone else for advice, they'd think I've gone insane. I mean, I am a bit insane, but I don't need other people to know that!

I've got nothing else to lose. I guess I'll listen to the voice in my head in the hopes that it was right about there being a better place out there for me where I'm supposedly " _loved_ " and " _respected_ ".

But..if the creepy voice in my head is right about there being a better place for me...I want to take Kuro with me. He's my familiar, and my only friend. I would take Ukobach too, but I think he has to stay here. He works for Mephisto. I'll miss him. But if the voice in my head is wrong, then I guess I won't have to miss Ukobach. I won't miss him if I'm there, and I won't miss him if I'm dead either.

 

                                                    *~*~*~*~*

 

It was 2:30 am Kuro was fast asleep, but I was wide awake.

I hope it's right. If not I don't know what to think anymore. I don't deserve to live if not only am I the son of Satan, but if I'm insane as well. I'm already dangerous enough with my flames, imagine how much worse it would be if I were schizophrenic. I had Kuro and my sword on my back. I just kept on thinking how I hope I was right. I walked over to the exact same spot where the voice told me to meet him.

With the time it took for me to make it out of the large old boys dorm and to the middle of the forest outside of true cross it was 3:00am.

It was dark, it was cold, and I saw nothing but trees, even with my heightened senses, I still hear and see nothing but trees, crickets, and the wind blowing through the leaves above me. This was a bad idea. I knew I should've listened to my instincts and common sense, they told me that it was stupid to listen to voices in your head like a crazy person.

Kuro was still fast asleep in my arms. I tried not to wake him. I know it was wrong of me not to wake him up and tell him we were leaving, instead I dragged him out here against his will. I really am horrible.

" _So you decided to show up. Smart boy."_ The voice sounded cold and made me feel sick.

I looked around.

No one.

" _Who are you? And why did you want me to come out here?"_ I asked to no one. To be honest, I was kind of scared. I haven't felt fear like this in a long time. Usually I'm a neutral person. Not too happy, not too sad. Just..meh.

_"I already told you why."_

Just then the winds started howling and I heard the sound of thunder. There was a bright light, and it looked like a tear was starting to form, almost like our dimension was being ripped open, similar to a fantasy novel.

_"Step forward. Remember. Accept your fate and it won't be as painful."_

Without stopping to think about what I was doing I walked into the light. Immediately as I stepped through everything went white.

 


	4. Welcome To Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I welcome you death.  
> With open arms.  
> The voice in my head did promise to take me to a better place where I was accepted. I guess he was talking about the afterlife. At least he's giving me what I wanted.  
> Keeping his end of the bargain.  
> I just, didn't think it would be this dull and lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is here :3  
> Hope you like it, it's relatively short compared to the other though.

(Rin's p.o.v)

 

_White._

_All I could see is white._

_I can't hear anything._

_I can't feel._

_I can't move._

_I can't breathe._

_Is this how it feels to be dead?_

_How boring..._

_But isn't this what I wanted? To die?_

_I guess I'm just getting what I asked for._

_I welcome you death._

_With open arms._

_The voice in my head did promise to take me to a better place where I was accepted. I guess he was talking about the afterlife. At least he's giving me what I wanted._

_Keeping his end of the bargain._

_I just, didn't think it would be this dull and lonely._

 

      After what felt like forever, I saw some sort of opening. It was quickly approaching me. I was moving towards the opening as fast as light. Soon I felt myself go airborne and crash into the ground. My lifeless body went tumbling, it burned. I felt my skin scrape across the rough and dusty ground. When I finally stopped tumbling, I was facing upwards towards the sky. It was a beautiful array of purples and reds.

I still couldn't move a muscle.

"That's quite fall you had there. Are you alright?" That voice. I've heard it before... It was deep and sounded malicious, even if the words he said were intended to be sweet. I tried to look at the person who I had been speaking to, but I couldn't turn my head. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move my eyes to look at him.

      I heard him move, soon I could he his face hovering over mine. He had fair skin, with a slight golden tan, he had a mass of messy red hair with orange tips at the ends. It was sort of like mine, but longer, in a slightly different style, and a bit more well kept than I assumed mine was right now. He had scarlet red eyes with a black slit down the middle, pointed ears and sharp fangs. He was tall, muscular, but not overly, and appeared to be in his mid twenties.

I guess I'm not dead after all.

"I apologize, where are my manners? You are royalty after all. I am Iblis, demon king of fire. You are Rin? Correct?" I couldn't respond to him.

"...I assume that you are. Here, allow me to help you up."

He lift me up and started walking. The ground was dry and covered with red sand and dust. It looked almost like a desert. Where am I?

"Welcome to Gahenna." I guess that answers my question.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, because you are going to be here for a very long time."

 

~time skip~

 

       We had reached a large palace like building. Although, large was an a understatement. This place was massive. Beyond describable. It seamed to reach the red clouds and purple skies above. The palace was mostly black with a few dark purples and dark blues. It had this medieval and ominous look to it. The was decorated with torches lit up with blue fire.

     Hundreds of guards stood outside the door. They all looked similar, same tall height, large bull-like horns and dark armour, standing on guard with swords and shields. Their faces were covered by their armour and they never moved a muscle. I wouldn't like to mess with those guys.

     We walked, or, he walked up to the large purple door, it opened for us to enter and closed immediately after we were inside. The inside was huge, it was dark, lit up with the same torches causing an eerie blue glow. There was a purple carpet, everything seamed to have a similar colour scheme, black, purple, and blue. It appeared to be empty. After what felt like hours, due to the castle being so large, he carried me into a room. It had a large bed with many pillows The bed sheets were bright blue like my flames and the room was decorated with dark blues and black.

 

"This will be your room from now on." He gently rested me down onto the bed.

"We have had it prepared for you for years. It has been cleaned and dusted daily while you were away. We have been waiting for you, little brother. Now you are here. Father will be pleased."

He walked away towards the door.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for you. Your first day in your true home. The others will want to meet you."

Who are 'the others'?

" _Th-thank...y-ou._ " Were the only words I could manage as he was just about to walk out the door. My voice sounded dry, hoarse and weak.

"Hmm, manners. I am surprised that you have any, considering the fact that you were raised by humans. They are no better than filthy animals."

"Good night." He said walking out the door, closing it gently.

The bed was soft like a cloud. This is nice. Maybe my life _will_ be better here.

 


	5. Day 1 In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up feeling a weight on my chest. I look down and see Kuro curled up in a ball on my chest. Huh? I can move again? 
> 
> I carefully pick him up off my chest and place him on the best next to me. I get up and look around.
> 
> Where am I?   
> This isn't my dorm. 
> 
> The room I was in was huge and ...blue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. It really shouldn’t, I have like, 23 chapters already pre written. Since I wrote this fic on wattpad too. I’m just transferring it here. Again, if you want to read ahead, you’re welcome to read it on wattpad too. Same username, same book title.

(Rin's p.o.v)

I woke up feeling a weight on my chest. I look down and see Kuro curled up in a ball on my chest. Huh? I can move again?

I carefully pick him up off my chest and place him on the best next to me. I get up and look around.

_Where am I?_

_This isn't my dorm._

The room I was in was huge and ...blue?

It had various shades of blue and black. There was no curtains because there were no windows. There was a huge decorated mirror just in front of my bed, I walked up towards it, and I was shocked at what I saw.

I looked like...

A _monster_...

My eyes looked...strange. My irises looked all miss shaped, sort of like flames and pupils were bright red. My fangs were sharper and bigger, sort of like some kind of vampire. My ears were much more pointed, my skin was paler, my hair was...bluer? I looked down and I had sharp blue nails. Now I looked like a real demon.

Even more of a reason for people to hate. Now, not only am I the son of Satan, but I look like the son of Satan too.

I turned around and saw Kuro just starting to wake up. He looked started and taken back when he saw me and my new look.

' _Rin? Is that you?'_ He asked _._

"Yes Kuro, it's me..."

’ _Why do you look so different? Where are we? What's going on?'_

Just when he asked these questions I recalled yesterday's events.

"I think we're in... Gahenna." His eyes widened in shock. "And in Satan's palace...."

‘ _S_ - _s_ - _Satan_?' He looked nervous. I would be nervous too, but I've stopped caring about what happens to me a long time ago.

I nodded. Just then, I heard a knock on my door. Iblis walked in.

“Father, and our brothers are ready and waiting to greet you." He said in a serious tone of voice. "Get dressed and be ready in 10 minutes, I will send one of our guards to escort you." I said thank you for telling me and he left. He told me that the clothes were in the closet.

I looked inside, the closer was filled with a bunch of outfits that looked more like costumes than regular clothing.

"Kuro, I can't wear this." One of them looked like some sort of tank top with these skinny pants. I can't wear that to meet my...brothers. Then they'd see all my...scars.

I chose the outfit that looks the most normal, a black long sleeved shirt and black pants that almost look like dress pants.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked Kuro.

‘ _You look great Rin!'_

I laughed for what seams like the first time in ages. It was a real laugh, not one that was forced like usual.

I looked back in the mirror. My eye bags were gone and most of my my scars from cutting were gone, almost like I was reborn.

Reborn as a wicked monster...

About 10 minutes later, one of the guards like the ones I saw outside the castle yesterday showed up. He looked like some kind of beast. He was large with black fur and looks like a minotaur. He had huge black horns, except this one wasn't wear a bunch of armour. I could see his face, it looked like a bull and his eyes were black, beady, and emotionless.

"Ready, your majesty?" He said in a deep voice the rolled like thunder. I nodded nervously and followed him and Kuro trailed behind us.

      We walked through hallways for what seamed like forever, they were long, dark, and dimly lit with a long blue carpet on the floor that seamed never ending. It was lit with black torches with blue flames. The walls seamed to have many paintings. One in particular caught my eye. It was a painting of a man and woman. The man had long white hair that was straight and rested in his shoulders. He had a stern and superior look on his face. He wore all black, what caught my eyes the most was that he was covered in blue flames. Next to him was a woman, she was very pretty. Her hair was wavy and brown, she had cyan eyes like Yukio and moles on her face like Yukio too. Except she also kind of looked like..me? The man also kind of looked like me in a way. His eyes were the same colour as mine too. Are these my parents? My real ones anyways. Is that supposed to be Yuri and Satan? She wore a purple dress and a crown, she looked like a queen.

After what seamed like forever we made it to a large room with a huge dining table that looked like it could seat over 50 people. Other people were sitting at the table. The guard lead me to the table. Iblis noticed me and cleared his throat, everyone then stopped talking and looked at me. They all got up and ran towards me and started all talking to me at once, freaking me out a bit.

Iblis raised his voice and told them all to quiet down and act their age. They all regained their composure and fixed their outfits whiles other cleared their throats.

"Brothers, this is our youngest brother, Rin."

“I thought Yukio is the youngest one..." I said softly. They all seamed to hear me though, their heads shot towards me, some looked angered and other looked shocked.

"Umm, little brother, we don't say..that name... Around here, out loud."

"Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I will tell you later. Anyways, this here is Rin, our long lost brother. Care to introduce yourselves?" He said in a serious tone of voice, Iblis seams to be the most mature one.

The one with blue hair spoke up first. "My name is Egyn, you probably know me as the demon king of water." Egyn had wavy sky blue hair with bright midnight blue tips. He had bright aqua blue eyes and pale skin, not as pale as mine though. He had a muscular built and he was about the same size as Iblis.

“I'm Azazel, demon king of spirits." I nodded my head, I was standing kind of behind Iblis, part of me was freaked out by them, maybe it's because I know that they're the demon kings and I don't know if they're safe yet since I'm just meeting them. He had light platinum blonde hair, and light blue eyes, his outfit was light grey and he was very pale like a spirit himself.

"I am Beelzebub, but you can call me Beele, that's what the others call me." I nodded my head, Kuro nuzzled at my leg. Beelzebub had green hair and yellow eyes with red pupils, he was more lean than buff like the others. Beelzebub had large wings that looks like an insects. He smiled at me.

“I'm Astaroth, I believe we've met before?"

"Yeah, I remember you, you attacked me and tried to burn my eyes out."

"Yeah, well I apologize that our first encounter had to turn out like that. I hope we can get to know each other better, and maybe I can get a second chance to properly introduce myself?"

I stayed silent.

"I guess that means no." Beelzebub whispered in Astaroth's ear loud enough for us all to hear.

Astaroth's face turned slightly red with embarrassment.

I saw Amaimon standing there, he didn't say anything.

"What? He already knows who I am." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Lucifer isn't here, neither is Samael, although you know Samael as Mephisto Pheles or John Faust." Iblis told me.

Iblis moved aside and pushed me in front of him when he noticed I was hiding behind him. He pushed me I front of him, a small squeaking noise came out of my mouth although I didn't mean for it to.

"U-um.. Hi." I said softly.

“Awww~" said Egyn.

“He's kinda cute." Beelzebub said. I blushed and covered my face. They all pulled me towards them and started a group hug with me squished in the middle.

They're not how I thought they would be. I thought they would be all, tough and scary being the _strong_ and _powerful_ demon kings. In cram school they were described to be malevolent and villainous monsters. But they don't seem like that at all. Maybe they're only nice to me because I'm family?

“Okay, okay, that's enough!" Iblis said breaking up the hug.

"NO!" Egyn said. "He's ours now!"

"Yeah, we've waited 16 years for this moment, you're not going to ruin it!" Azazel said.

Iblis rolled his eyes. "Suit yourselves." He took a seat down at the dinner table. "It is almost breakfast anyways, you will have to break up this love fest sooner or later."

"Aweee!" They all said sounding disappointed. Soon two ladies in maid outfits came in with trays of food and said it was breakfast. Everyone sat down at the table. Azazel and Beelzebub sat next to me.

"U-um, is Satan coming too?" I asked.

"You mean father? No. Something came up, he and your mother will not be eating with us today." I nodded my head. The maids passed us our food, I thanked them and they smiled at me.

They all asked about my life back in Assiah, they all seemed mad when I talked about cram school and my old friends. Iblis even threatened to burn them alive, which shocked me, he didn't initially strike me as the caring and over protective type.

They told me a bit about father..who is Satan, and how things are in Gahenna, so my surprise, life here didn't sound too bad.

After breakfast Iblis and Beelzebub offered to show me more around the palace.

"U-um, Iblis?"

“Yes brother?"

"You promised to tell me why I'm not allowed to mention Yukio's name."

Beelzebub looked around frantically and Iblis tensed up which only made me more curious.

"Well.. It upsets father when we mention your twin brothers name."

"W-why?" What did Yukio ever do to them?

“*sigh* he, disappoints father. Your bother is willingly an exorcist, which makes him an enemy and a traitor to our kind. Not only that, but he treats you, our youngest and most precious sibling (a/n: because he has the blue flame, plus he's Yuri's son) with cruelty. He has murdered thousands of our subjects for no good reason beside the fact that we are demons. He is weak, he is a powerless human, he is egotistical, even for a prince of Gahenna. And worst of all, he looks very much like your mother, our fathers current and favoured lover, which disappoints him the most. It pains father knowing that his son is this way, so he chooses not to think of Yukio as his son, making you the youngest sibling. Understand?"

I nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Oh, and also, your training begins tomorrow."

“Training? What training?"

"Well, we need to train you to become the prince and future king you were meant to be. You begin tomorrow at dawn."

 

 


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His tone of voice suddenly became very dark which made me want to crawl into a whole and hide there. 
> 
> “Now answer my question properly, are you ready?”
> 
> I gulped down the lump in my throat. 
> 
> “Yes sir” I said trying to sound confident. 
> 
> He snickered and started the lesson. 
> 
> “Today we are going to start small. I am going to teach you how to hold in your flames. This is to keep from bursting into flames when it is unnecessary. Not knowing how to contain your flames can quickly cause a disastrous situation if you become too worked up. Do you understand what I am saying?" 
> 
> I nodded my head. 
> 
> “Good, now do exactly as I tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in a really long time. I’ve been super busy with school and other stuff.

(Rin's pov)

 

Today Iblis is going to train me to use my powers since he also has fire powers, Egyn came along too, he said it's just in case anything accidentally catches on fire or gets burnt down. Amaimon came to watch since he said he was bored, and Beele came along too, I don't know why, he just seems to enjoy following me around a lot. At first I found it creepy, but now I'm starting to enjoy the company, it's a very nice change.

Sometimes I wish I had more time alone though. Yesterday Beele came to check up on me and he caught me... Self harming. He got really mad at me. It was scary. His yellow eyes turned red and everything. I asked for my sword, but they told me that it got destroyed on the trip here. They promised to get me a new sword though. They even said they would make me a new one that could harness my flames.

I've only been here for half a day. But I kind of like it here, my brothers seem to be nice, over protective, but nice. Amaimon and Beelzebub follow me around a lot. Right now they're watching me whiles Iblis and Egyn train me. Azazel left back to his kingdom, he said that he only came to visit me, Astaroth said that Satan...or father, was sending him on a mission.

"Alright Rin, ready to learn how to control your flames?"

"Huh? But I already learned how. Shura taught me."

" _Pfft_! That human?!" He let out a booming laugh, it gave me chills.

"That human is incapable of training someone with your power." He suddenly became serious. "So, are you ready to get started?"

"I guess so...."

"You guess so? A prince must have confidence! You must _never_ second guess yourself, because doing so can get you _killed_ in battle. And we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

His tone of voice suddenly became very dark which made me want to crawl into a hole and hide there.

"Now answer my question properly, are you ready?"

I gulped down the lump in my throat.

"Yes sir." I said trying to sound confident.

He snickered and started the lesson.

"Today we are going to start small. I am going to teach you how to hold in your flames. This is to keep from bursting into flames when it is unnecessary. Not knowing how to contain your flames can quickly cause a disastrous situation if you become too worked up. Do you understand what I am saying?" I nodded my head. "Good, now do exactly as I tell you to."

 

                                                ~ _At_ _the_ _Cram_ _School_ ~

 

Class had already started, Yukio took the attendance.

 

"Kamiki Izumo" She raised her hand.

"Konekomaru Miwa"

"Present"

"Nemu Takara"

“Here” The puppet said.  

“Moriyama"

"H-here" she said softly.

"Shima Renzou"

“Here." 

“Suguro Ryuji" 

“Here."

"Rin Okumura" No one answered.

"Rin?" He let out an irritated sigh and marked him absent. 

"The demon's not here. Thank god." He said the last part only to his small group of friends.

"What should I expect? He's always late." Yukio said with an irritated tone of voice.

“Now, shall we begin with the lesson?"

 

                                                     ~ _time_ _skip_ ~

 

Class was almost over and Rin hadn't showed up at all.

Some of the students, specifically Shiemi, Izumo, and Shima, wondered where he was, the others couldn't care less about his whereabouts, and honestly they were glad that he hadn't showed up.

                             

                                                       (3 days later)

 

"U-um, does anyone know where Rin is?" Shiemi asked softly. 

"The idiot probably skipped again." Bon said crossing his arms. 

"For three whole days?" Izumo said.

Class was half over and again Rin hadn't shown up, Shiemi, Shura and surprisingly Izumo too, were starting to worry, but no one else seemed to be.

"Who cares anyway? He's the son of _Satan_." He said the name with venom. "He doesn't belong here." 

"Y-yeah, Rin's dangerous, a-and unstable. He could've gotten m-mad at us and killed us with h-his flames."

 "So you mean to tell me that you treat Rin horribly for months, then he walks out of the classroom upset, disappears for almost four days, and none of you are even the _slightest_ bit worried?" It was unlike Izumo to show that she cared for anyone, so this took them by surprise.

 

No one responded.

 

"Wow, that's nice to hear."

 

(Izumo's p.o.v)

 

I may not seem like it, but I'm actually starting to worry about Rin. Rin saved me and Paku from that demon that attacked us, I'm a horrible friend, I couldn't even save her myself. Rin also saved us from Amaimon and the Impure King, and I appreciate it. He's all nice, and stupid, but mostly nice.

Bon and the others treated him like crap, and he looked upset when he suddenly walked out out of the class. He just suddenly left, calmly, and without any noise. It shocked us all. He hasn't been here in 3 days and no one seems to know where he is or care that he might be missing. Not even Mr. Okumura seems to care, and Rin's his brother!

I don't really like Rin that much, but he's my friend, sort of, I guess. And all of this just seems so... Wrong. That he's missing and no one cares but Shura and I, they actually appear to be relieved that he's not here. I get that's he's the son of Satan, but come on, even Yukio? Isn't he Rin's twin, meaning that he is also half demon? That's kind of messed up.

 

(Yukio's p.o.v)

 

Rin hasn't showed up for three days now. Class has been quieter and I am _actually_ able to get through lessons without any interruption. It has been nice. I have actually been able to get more sleep because he's not around to bother me.

Life is good. Finally.

I can't help but wonder where he had gone though. My curiosity is beginning to get the best of me. I hadn't seen him for three days. The downside to him leaving is that now there is no one to cook for me or go down to the market for more groceries since Rin is gone and Ukobach refuses to do his job. Kuro and the kurikara have also disappeared out of the blue. I'm starting to miss the little guy. He was fathers familiar, I wonder what the Cat sidhe even saw in Rin anyways. Rin can't be gone forever though, he always comes back, like an annoying weed you can't get rid of. He's so loud and ignorant too. However, it's not quite the same without him around. But I should get used to the silence before he comes back to ruin it. I continue with teaching the lesson about different kinds of temp taints and how to treat them.

 

(Bon's p.o.v)

 

The demon didn't show up for three days, he probably just skipped class, that or he finally got the hint, packed up his stuff and left True Cross. Part of me hopes that he doesn't come back. Me and my friends are safer here without him anyways. The son of Satan shouldn't even be becoming an exorcist, it's messed up. Heck, the son of Satan shouldn't even be allowed to live. He's a threat to all of our well beings.

Class is really quiet without him though, only proves that he caused most of the chaos. After he left, things started to become more calm and normal. Less demons attack us, only lower level demons we get sent on missions to exterminate now.

The only bad part about him being gone is that people all over school are talking about where he could've gone. Some people say that he dropped out of school or flunked out because of his bad grades. Other people think extreme things like he joined a gang or fled Japan to run from the police because he committed some terrible crime or something like that. All of the made up reasons for him being gone sound stupid and unrealistic. I can't lie though, sometimes I get a little curious about where the idiot went to.

 

(Konekomaru's p.o.v)

 

Everyone's wondering where Okumura has gone to. I am too. Even though he's gone, I haven't been able to have peace at mind. Ever since I found out about his flames, the same ones that killed my mother and father, Shima's brother, and many others. I hadn't been able to sleep well at night. How are you supposed to relax when the son of Satan is in your school? He's out of control, we all have seen him loose control, he can burst into flames and burn us to death at any given moment! He always carries around that sword too, which only makes him more of a threat.

He has demonic powers AND weapons.

I should be able to rest knowing that he's not here, but I can't. He's just gone. No one knows where he is, he can be anywhere, possibly plotting his attack! The only way I can have peace at mind is knowing that he is gone for good, or that they finally managed to contain him and control his power. Only then can I have a good nights rest. Bon seems to be happy he is gone, Shima looks worried about him for whatever reason, but I'm more scared than ever before.

 

(Shiemi's p.o.v)

 

I wonder where Rin is.

He has been gone for three days. He won't answer any of my phone calls, nor does Yuki-chan know where he is. I don't know how Yuki can be so calm about Rin's disappearance. I feel kind of bad. I ignored Rin when he needed me the most, I promised I would do better back in Kyoto, but I betrayed my promise.

I just didn't know how to talk to him, ever since I saw them take Rin away, I didn't know what to say to him to make the situation better. So I just avoided him. I am a terrible friend! And Rin was my very first friend! The only way I can make this right is to find out where he has gone to and apologize!

It was nearly time for class to end so Yuki dismissed us early. No one else seems to mind that Rin is gone. Except for maybe miss Kamiki and miss Kirigakure, but they don't appear to be looking for Rin either. How will I be able to find him all on my own?

 

 

 


	7. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a future demon king, you must always remain calm and neutral, displaying any extreme emotions can be seen as a sign of instability and weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait

(3rd person p.o.v)

 

"Now, breathe in through your nose, and exhale through your mouth."

 

     Azazel spoke with his soothingly calm voice. Both Rin and his older half brother Azazel sat in a garden, in the centre of the demon king's kingdom of spirits. The garden was full of exotic plants and herbs, never before seen by the human eye. Each flower an array of pastel colours, some of the plants even glowing like the stars above. The stars were nothing like he had seen in Assiah. There were purple, blue, and white stars, and they shone and sparkled like glitter. There were little firefly like spirits flying around them.

 

"Feel the negative energy flowing out of your body as you relax."

 

The two sons of Satan sat cross-legged on the soft pale green grass, both of their eyes closed in a meditation position. Everything remained silent besides the sound of Azazel's voice. Both of them wore loose-fitting clothing and flower crowns, Azazel created a circle of jade and rose quartz gemstones that surrounded them both to maximize the relaxation. Jade for tranquility, and Rose Quartz for positive energy to clear away any negative emotions.

 

"As a future demon king, you must always remain calm and neutral, displaying any extreme emotions can be seen as a sign of instability and weakness. Just think of Amaimon, there was a point of time when he just like you. Young, naive, emotional, unstable. But now, thanks to myself, he is much more calm and down to earth." His lips slightly curved into a smile at his clever pun. "As a son of Satan, you are a leader, a role model, the public looks up to you and depends on you for their safety. Which is why you mustn't let your emotions get the better of you. Your powers, our powers, are linked to our emotions, as you may have noticed. When you become overly upset or too worked up, it may cause you to burst out into flames. And when you are too sad or unsure of yourself, you may find yourself unable to summon any of your powers at all. Therefore, in order for you to control your flame, you must learn to control your emotions. Is that understood?" His pale face was mellow and expressionless, his long blonde bangs fell into his face, and his straight hair rested on his shoulders.

 

"The first step to becoming tranquil is letting go of all that troubles you. To do so, you must acknowledge what is upsetting you, _all_ of your past mistakes and _embrace_ it."

 

"O-ok." Rin said with his eyes tightly closed.

 

"Tell me Rin, what troubles you?"

 

" _Heh_ ," he fake laughed. "Where should I start?"

 

"Hmm, preferably from the beginning."

 

"Ok...well, for starters, everyone hates me, _haha_. For as long as I can remember everyone called me demon child, a monster, the spawn of the devil. No one would ever want to hang out with me, because they were always afraid of me. All I ever did was defend myself from other people, but that part didn't matter to the teachers, or to my dad." He took a shaky breath. "Every time I tried to get a job, I would always get fired within the first week or two. They'd say it was because I was a lousy employee, or a screw up, or I was slacking on the job. But I know they were just finding lame excuses to get me fired so that they wouldn't have to see my face everyday. Then, if things couldn't get any worse, I basically murdered my own father, or at least the person who raised me my whole life. It's my fault that he died. He died trying to protect me, and if I hadn't said what I did to him, maybe he'd still be alive today." At this point Rin looked like he was about to cry. "I know it's all my fault. I thought that I could possibly make something of myself by becoming an exorcist like dad. Then I'd also be able prevent other people from dying, because of m-me. But I couldn't even do that properly. Now the Grigori wants me dead, even my own twin brother wants me dead. *sigh* But who could blame them. I'm a horrible horrible person, and a danger to everybody's lives. Just my existence is a threat to society. It's no wonder everybody wants me to _die_." He wiped a couple of his tears from eyes that were still closed. "Even I want myself to die."

 

Azazel had one eye open, watching Rin's rant, but quickly re-closed it as he saw his eyes started open. Rin continued to wipe away his tears.

 

"Hmmm... It looks like you and this _human_ who raised you were awfully close."

 

"Yeah..." Rin looked away with a sad expression on his face. Azazel hated to see his baby brother sad. "Well... I see your problem here."

 

"What?" He looked back at Azazel with an expression of both mourning and curiosity.

 

"Your looking at things in the wrong light, _you_ _can_ _thank_ _the_ _**humans**_ _for_ _that."_

He spoke the last part quietly to himself _,_ though Rin could still here him loud and clear thanks to his enhanced hearing capabilities.

 

"What do you mean by _that_?"

 

"Well, if you'd be patient and let me explain." He said with slight annoyance "You're the _son_ of our Lord _Satan_. You come from one of _the_ most powerful bloodlines in history. You have even inherited the blue flame, third most powerful flame, and that's saying something. You are a _strong_ paramount prince, who the public looks up to and depends on for protection and reassurance. All the humans may hate you, yes. But that is only because they are programmed to see things through a very narrow lens. That is, they see things in a 2-dimensional way. Humans are good, demons are bad. Exorcist are the heroes, Satan is the disgusting villain made of pure evil. There is only right, and wrong, and nothing in between. No matter what, they will always see themselves as the ' _good_ _guys_ ' and demons as the ' _bad_ _guys_ '. They murder thousands of us on a daily basis, and it's suddenly okay because it is for a _good_ _cause_. No matter how wicked their actions are they will always be good. And there is absolutely nothing we can do to help that. So you mustn't try to change their minds, for that is a lost cause. That is why we do not waste our precious time on those puny mortals. They are very, very thick skulled, and stupid. Us demons live longer, therefore we have more time to grow wisdom, and more time to see things as they truly are. I may have gotten a tad bit off topic, your problem is that you are seeing things the wrong way. All the humans fear you, as they should. You are an all-powerful being, with the ability to take their worthless lives in the blink of an eye. You are strong, they are weak, they are smart to fear you. You are the son of Satan, demon God and king of Gehenna, which is fantastic! That makes you royalty. You should be proud of who you are. You are a living _weapon_ , you don't need a knife or gun, you have your _fist_! You have your _flame!_ And don't blame yourself for that humans death, from what I can hear, he cared for you like a son. It is a fathers duty to protect his children with his life. It was in no way your fault, he did what he had to do out of love."

 

Rin kept his head down, soaking in all that Azazel had said.

 

"Now, that we have acknowledged what has been making you upset, this is the first step to letting go of your worries. The next step is learning ways to keep your emotions in check. We control our feelings, they do not control us. You control your fire, it does not control you. Our feelings are our weakness, we must not let people see us weak, our enemies can use that to manipulate or take advantage of us. The only ones we can let our guard down near is with our brothers, and with our mate."

 

"What about Satan? Can we let our guard down near him?" Rin asked out of curiosity.

 

Azazel's eyes shot open.

 

"Oh Gahenna, no! Father cannot have any weak sons"

 

"W-Why?" If he's their father, shouldn't he love them regardless?

 

"* _sigh_ * I know he doesn't show it, but he does care for us. Weak people die in battle, so he makes sure that his children are the strongest they can be." Rin nodded in understanding. "It's a cruel cruel world out there." Azazel said looking off at a distance. "So we must be prepared to receive worst. To be fully prepared for the worst, you must be used to getting the worst."

 

"Well...I'm definitely used to getting the worst." Rin said with a small smile. Azazel felt really bad for his brother, and also furious with the humans for how they treated Rin.

 

“Good. Then it should only get easier from here."

 


	8. Missing Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio walked through the hallways of True Cross, he had a stern and determined look on his face. Things at True Cross were not as he'd expected them to be after Rin's sudden disappearance. He expected peace and quiet, but things were anything but peaceful and quiet. When word spread about Rin's disappearance, there was a panic. Not because they were concerned about his safety, oh no, but because they were concerned about their safety.

(Rin's p.o.v)

 

It had been 1 year since I came to Gahenna, and I can honestly say that I love it here. Everyone in the palace is super nice to me, though that's probably because they have to be...

 

What I don't like though, is that I have to wake up everyday at the ass crack of dawn! Then I need to train with Iblis, I feel like I've learned a lot from him this past month. I've learned how to fully control when and when not I burst into flames, even if I get myself too worked up. That's also thanks to Azazel, he's kinda like my therapist. He's very calm and wise and always gives me good advice. He's also good to talk to when depression hits me like a ton of bricks. Amaimon and I are actually surprisingly close, he always follows me around for some reason, he says I'm interesting, though I don't know what about me he finds interesting.

 

One day I asked him if he wanted to hang out with me and he became really happy...or at least as happy as Amaimon could get. He showed no emotion, but he seemed somewhat exited. Everyday since then he asks me to "play" with him, which is really sparring with him, or messing with other demons.

 

After training with Iblis, I have to go to the library for my lessons. During my lesson I learn things like the history of Gehenna, geography, and politics. Because apparently as "the prince of Gahenna" I need to know all about politics, political issues, and what's going on. My teacher is one of Satan's...or fathers, butlers. It's basically like school, except all of the subjects have to do with Gehenna, I stay within the palace, and I'm the only student. Which is ok because I hate being around people. Sometimes Amaimon drops by, then he complains about it being too boring, and leaves.

 

Currently I'm learning how to speak demons native tongue, or that's at least what they call it. I think I'm getting pretty good, I can have basic conversations like, how my day was or about the weather.

 

Things are pretty much always uneventful, it gets boring real fast. I can easily tell why Amaimon acts bored all the time and constantly complains about how nothing entertaining happens. At least when we have conversations, our boredom is something we can relate on. After I'm done with my lessons, I usually find Amaimon waiting outside of the library door. He usually says things like "it took you long enough" and then we go do things.

 

He says he likes spending time with me because I'm the only one in the whole entire palace close enough to his age. I mean...he's thousands of years older than me...but I guess he means we're close in age biologically speaking. Apparently demons age very slowly in biological age, it could take them centuries to age one year biologically. They could have a chronological age of 200, and look like a newborn. According to Egyn, demons age very slowly, and between the ages of 18-35 they slowly stop aging until their aging comes to a full stop. Some demons stop aging earlier than others, so that's why some of my brothers look like different ages. According to Amaimon when he turned 19 he stopped aging completely, that must be why he looks so young, and why Mephisto looks like he's in his late 20s to early 30s.

 

But since I grew up human without my powers I aged like human up til now. They said that since my full powers have been released I'm going to age slowly now too. It kind of sucks though, how I'm a lot younger than everyone else.

Since most demons my age are little babies, they treat me like I'm a child.

 

They also won't let me go outside alone, either the guards have to accompany me, or my brothers accompany me. I'm never alone anymore. From the moment I wake up until I close my eyes to go to bed, someone is always there. It's apparently Satan's orders that I always have someone watching me. In fact, I'm always getting told to do something, or new rules are always being made. First it's a rule that I'm always being watched by someone older than me, then it's a rule that I need to take lessons everyday. And I'm always getting told "it was Satan's orders" or "father wants you to...". He's always giving me orders, but never directly. In fact, even after all the time I've been here, I've never actually seen Satan. I always ask when I'll get to see him, or why he never seems to be around, and they always say that he's busy, or that something new came up. They even said that my mother is here, and that's she's the queen of Gehenna and rules next to Satan. I've never seen her around either. I've only even seen them in paintings, or hear about them when others talk about them, or something they did.

 

I wonder when I'll get to meet him in person, I hope it's soon. I've been told nothing but horrible things about Satan from the exorcists. That he's an evil merciless beast that destroys everything in his path. That he's wicked and tempts people to do terrible things. I even heard about the blue night when he burned down Bon's temple and killed Shima's, Konekomaru's and many others families.

 

On the other hand, I hear nothing but great things about Satan around the palace, from my brothers. He's a great, powerful and dashing leader, he's an excellent role model. He always does what's best for his people, and never seems to make any mistakes. I hear from servants that he's the most generous being in the entirety of Gehenna.

 

I wonder which view of Satan is correct. Maybe the demons are more correct, I mean, who knows Satan better than a demon? His people. What about what my brothers have told me about him? They're his own sons! They should know the most about the real Satan.

 

Yet again, demons are under Satan's command, they could feel compelled to say nothing by nice things about their ruler. Maybe they're afraid of what will happen if they don't, I heard that Satan has "eyes everywhere". He'll most likely know immediately about what someone said about him. What about the exorcists? What about what they say about Satan? They face demons on a regular basis, they might know a thing or two about Satan. On the other hand, they don't really know any better, do they? As far as they know, demons = bad and humans = good and they'll never believe otherwise. They were most likely taught to hate Satan, just like I was.

 

I wonder who is actually correct about Satan.

Maybe they're both correct...to some degree.

Maybe they're both wrong?

 

I mean, he's hardly ever around. I was told that my brothers were mainly raised by each other and by the butlers and maids, because Satan is always busy.

 

They were also old enough to raise each other because apparently we all have huge age gaps.

 

Lucifer was raised by Satan's servants, Mephisto was raised by Lucifer, the two of them practically raised Azazel. The three of them raised Egyn and Iblis who are actually kinda close in age. They raised Beelzebub, and so forth.

 

Aside from all of this, I actually really like it here.

 

Lucifer is almost never around, I've only seen him once. Astaroth told me he's the leader of the illuminati and that's the reason he's never here. This news hit me pretty hard, and I spent a whole entire night thinking about it.

 

I wasn't mad, just shook.

That the illuminati is a real thing that is.

 

Mephisto...or Samael, is never around because he sides with the exorcist...I knew that much.

 

Egyn and Iblis are always arguing, Beelzebub and Azazel always give them a disappointed look, they're the most calm and reasonable. I think I'm starting to look up to them, I'm starting admire bits and pieces of their personalities and hoping I could be something like them all together. I want to be calm like Beele, and wise like Azazel, and smart like Egyn, and powerful like Iblis, and a good leader like Lucifer, even if he's the leader of the illuminati.

 

Life may not be so bad after all, this might be the change I wanted, or better yet the change I needed.

 

                                                           ~oOo~

 

Yukio walked through the hallways of True Cross, he had a stern and determined look on his face. Things at True Cross were not as he'd expected them to be after Rin's sudden disappearance. He expected peace and quiet, but things were anything but peaceful and quiet. When word spread about Rin's disappearance, there was a panic. Not because they were concerned about his safety, oh no, but because they were concerned about _their_ safety.

 

'The bastard son of Satan is on the loose!' They said.

 

The Vatican was supposed to be keeping a close watchful eye on him, making sure he stayed out of trouble and didn't hurt anybody. But now, they have absolutely no idea where he is. There was no sign of him anywhere. Search parties were sent out looking for him, so they can retrieve him, and lock him up so he never gets away again.

 

Ever since he left, they couldn't help but notice that the level demon and supernatural activity had decreased a significant amount. Now it was rare that exorcists were needed to go on mission. Most exorcists had begun to take second jobs, only getting paid when they did actual work.

 

For 16 years, activity had increased a great amount, it was the glory days, exorcists were seen as heroes as they were very much needed to protect the citizens from the demons violence and torment.

 

But almost immediately after Rin left, the demons seemed to leave with him. Yukio was starting to believe that the demons high level of activity was some how strongly connected to Rin. Only more proof that he was the cause of all their stress and problems.

 

On top of this, they were finding it more and more difficult to get their familiars to respond and obey their commands. Some found themselves in deadly situations when their familiars refused to cooperate in the heat of the battle. Even Ukobach stopped making Yukio food, whenever Yukio asked...or more accurately, complained. Ukobach would start rambling on and on in words that no one could understand. He seemed very angry about something, but Yukio didn't know what.

 

They are mostly sent on missions to get rid of pesky coal tars who swarmed like flies. The more people panicked, the more the coal tars were attracted by their negative emotions. People who knew of Rin's disappearance were either thrilled that he was finally out of their hair, or terrified about where he could be. Very few were actually worried about him. Shiemi was scared for Rin and was extremely worried about where he had gone. She felt bad for how he had shunned him in his time of need. Izumo was pissed off at everyone else, how could they all just sit there and not care one bit about if Rin was ok or not? Shura was mostly disappointed at Yukio for not caring about his brothers safety. He didn't seam to miss him one bit, the only reason he seemed concerned about Rin's absence was the same as every other exorcist. They saw him as a threat, and they didn't like the idea of him being out there  unsupervised. Much like a serial killer who had broken out of jail, they were scared that someone so dangerous was out there and the authorities had no clue of where he could be. The citizens just want the serial killer be locked back up into jail, or better yet, put down. No one wants someone that wicked, insane, and violent to be alive and on the loose.

 

Slowly, Izumo had gotten through to their classmates, and they were slowly starting to feel bad about what they did to Rin. But their fear of him still overweighted their concern.

 

Yukio continued his long trek through True Cross academy's seemingly never ending halls. After 20 minutes he had finally gotten to his destination. He knocked on the door.

 

"Come in~" rang a familiar voice full of mischief. Yukio opened the door and walked into the large office.

 

"Mr. Okumura, how nice of you to grace me with your presence, what may I do for you today~?" Asked the demon.

 

Yukio's stern expression turned into a displeased frown because he knew it was not in the demons nature to help someone.

 

"I'm going to say this only one more time, and I expect a straight answer. Where. Is. Rin." He said sternly, full of confidence.

Mephisto just stared at him before bursting out into laughter.

 

"Oh that's rich! _You_ think you can order around _me_? You Okumura twins never fail to amuse me."

 

"This is no laughing matter! This is a serious situation, can't you just be serious for once!"

 

Mephisto laughed harder.

 

"Oh how you slay me!"

 

"Just answer the damn question!"

 

"So what, you suddenly care about your brother and his safety?" Mephisto said resting his chin on his fist with a playful smile.

 

"Don't be ridiculous. He's a demon, I have no concern for his whereabouts or his safety. This is about more pressing matters. I'm beginning to believe that the low amount demonic activity is strongly connected to Rin's disappearance, I-"

 

"So you _don't_ care?"

 

"That's not the point here-"

 

"Isn't it? Well if you don't really care about where he is, then it doesn't matter that you know, correct? You said it yourself, you have no concern about where he is at the moment." "It doesn't matter if I care or don't care about Rin, this is about the safety of our citizens, of True Cross order-"

 

"Well I'll tell you one thing." Mephisto said cutting him off once again, frustrating Yukio to no end. "Where he is now, he's never coming back from. Or at least not for a very long time. But you don't care if he is here or not, so that shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

 

Yukio's eyebrow twitched with rage. The demon principle was clearly not going to cooperate, he's probably getting a kick out of how angry and annoyed he's making Yukio feel. 

 

Mephisto started laughing at Yukio's furious expression.

 

"Ahahaha! Well, if that'd be all, you should get going now. I have plenty of work to finish before tomorrow arrives. Ta-ta!"

 

He laughed shoeing him off. Yukio got up from his seat and walk out the door grumbling to himself in rage. As soon as he left Mephisto's smile faded.

 

Things had definitely not turned out they way he had expected. The youngest son of Satan, who had been so determined to destroy his demonic father, had now sided with the demon God. Things were definitely about to get interesting.

 


	9. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rin!" I turned and saw Astaroth standing at the door.
> 
> "What is it? Can you not see we are in the middle of something?" Iblis said sounding slightly irritated at the interruption. "This better be important."
> 
> "It is! Rin, father would like to speak with you, he says its urgent."

{Rin's p.o.v}

 

I was currently being trained by Iblis how to use a flail, we were inside the training room of the palace. It was a very large room the size of a stadium, well lit by torches because where are you going to find electricity in the depths of Hell? Things are very medieval times-like here.

      I 'battled' Iblis using my flail, which was personalized to suit me and my tastes. It had a dark blue handle with a good grip on it so it wouldn't slip out of my hands, it had a long metal chain, with a huge flaming spike ball at the end. It was really cool! One swing at your opponent and they're out! Iblis says he wants me to learn how to use as much weapons as possible, so I'd have an advantage in battle. Iblis also taught me how to summon weapons, it's sort of like some kind of magical storage unit that all supernatural beings have.

      In the middle of a fight, I can summon any weapon I want! ....as long as I have it stored away. I can also channel my flames with all of my weapons, it's really cool! I learn more about fighting in one day than Shura could teach me in a month! My brothers were right, a human can't teach me how to use my powers because they don't have them themselves. It's sort of like a math teacher teaching you math when they don't know how to do equations properly either.

     Iblis came charging at me full speed with his customized flail with more of a curved blade like end, getting ready to swing at me. He was in his more demonic form, if I were not used to seeing him in this state, I'd be absolutely terrified. His fangs and claws were sharper, his eyes were glowing red and the ends of his hair turned into flames.

      He let a yell/growl and lunged himself towards me swinging his flail at me. Just before it hit me I used my flail to block the blow. He continued to swing at me ferociously whiles I blocked each hit. He raised his flaming weapon at me ready to strike at a different angle, doing this he also left part of him defenceless and I used this as an opportunity. I swung my weapon at him, the spike ball hitting him in the side hard. He let out a pained cry and fell to the ground. He held his side, some of his blood oozing and leaking through his fingers.

 

"You're...getting...better." He heaved between each word.

 

The fresh wound quickly started to heal itself, the skin stitching itself back together.

 

"Ooh~" Amaimon clapped his hands somewhat excitedly enjoying the whole show.

 

I panted with sweat dripping down my forehead. I was wearing something like a tank top to keep myself cool.

 

"Thanks." I said wiping my forehead sweat.

We had been sparing for what felt like hours.

 

"Although... you still...have much to improve." He said getting up. "You're very good at blocking attacks, I'll give you that. But you barley even touched me. You're not going to kill anyone by simply guarding yourself and not hitting back." He paused letting me soak up the advice he had just given me.

"So, are we ready for round 26?"

 

"You bet I am." He smiled.

 

"Alright then, choose your next weapon-" 

 

"Rin!" I turned and saw Astaroth standing at the door.

 

"What is it? Can you not see we are in the middle of something?" Iblis said sounding slightly irritated at the interruption. "This better be important."

 

"It is! Rin, father would like to speak with you, he says its urgent."

 

The whole room instantly went silent. Amaimon had a blank expression on his face, but I could tell that was kind of nervous after hearing of our father. Iblis has a serious and stern look on his face.

"Very well, Rin, that will be the end of training for today."

 

     I stored my weapon away, it going up into flames and disappearing. I went next to Astaroth and followed him to the throne room. The room looked the same as it always had, although this time there was a thick and suffocating aura. I could sense the presence of a higher being. Demons can always sense when there is another demon around with a higher rank than its own. It's so it always knows its place. It's like an animal sensing its predator is near, so it knows to run and hide. I could sense the presence of someone much stronger than I am. There was a thickness in the air that made me feel like I was going to choke or faint. Every sense in my body was telling me to just turn around and leave. But I knew I couldn't do that. Or at least I shouldn't if I wanted to live.

One does not simply, _run_ from Satan.

      The throne room was large, and dark and lit with blue torches. At the very back of the room was a large throne, except this time it wasn't empty. I could see someone, familiar, but also a stranger to me sitting there. Astaroth walked me up to him, when we got to the thrown he made some sort of, salute with his hands, that I've never seen before and bowed down.

 

_“_ Father" He said. "I have done what you've asked."

 

**"** **Yes, excellent, now you may go."** He said with a deep echoey voice.

 

     Astaroth quickly scattered out of the throne room. Satan sat on a large throne, covered in bright blue flames. He looked just like the man I've seen in the painting that covered this castle walls for the entire year I've lived here. He wore a long black robe, and had long, silky white hair that rested neatly on his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing blue with a blood red pupil, with an inferno that seamed to burn behind them. His skin was much paler, like snow, his fangs were also sharper, and his ears pointier too. His body was decorated with a few blue flames here and there, with the same horns made of fire that I had. He also looks horrifying, not like someone you'd want to run into. Not horrifying as in demonic and wicked, which he was, but like, parent who's gonna beat your ass if you talk back horrifying.

      I also look notice the way he was sitting, weight shifted to one side, chin resting on palm, long claw like blue nails tapping on the arm of his chair, and long bangs falling into his face. He looked....bored?

It was just him and I in the room now. I've never met him before, so I don't know how to act around him. Should I act professional? He _is_ a king after all. No, scratch that, Demon God!

 

"U-uh..hi?"

 

What was that Rin!?!? I mentally smacked myself. Hi? Seriously?! He leaned over an looked down at me, a serious and scary look on his face. I could feel myself shrinking inward.

 

**"** **Why are you so small? and scrawny?"**

 

"H-huh?" My eyes widening in shock.

 

**"** **Don't worry...we'll fix that later."** Not something I expected him to say.

**"** **Well, come closer than that, I won't bite. I haven't seen you for 16 years! Let me get a better look at you."**

 

I inched closer to him.

 

**"** **Excellent."** He looked me up and down. **_"You look a lot like your mother."_**

I heard him mutter under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that, so I pretended that I didn't.

**"** **So Rin, how are you liking it in Gahenna?"**

 

"I-I'm liking it just fine."

 

**"** **That's good to hear, because you're not leaving ever."** He said with cheer in his voice.

 

"Wha-"

 

**"** **Let's get to the point shall we? I brought you here for a reason."** I saw him slowly get up from his seat. **"Come on, let's go for a walk."**

 

"O-ok."

 

He stepped down from his large throne of silver and satin, walked over next to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly way. It was only then that I truly realized, how large he was. He's about 7 ft tall! He was a giant! Much bigger than a normal human, then again, he is a God, so that may be expected.

 

       He lead out a door I've rarely been thought. It lead to a garden that was behind the castle, almost like a backyard. But I was almost never aloud to leave the castle, unless accompanied, so I've only been back here once or twice. There was a rock trail, and on either side beautiful flowers and plants, again, unlike any other I've seen on earth.

 

**"** **Now son."** I cringed, it was awkward hearing Satan call me son for the first time. Before, I would've hated that.

Being referred to as Satan's son.

 

The demon that has killed millions with one foul swoop.

I seriously loathed it when someone called me related to that monster. I made arguments that he is no father to me. That father Fujimoto was more of a father than he ever was, because he raised me, not Satan.

But then again, I have no clue what kind of father Satan would've been towards me. Maids have told me that he was a changed man after meeting my mother. And everything the humans have told me so far have already been proven to be lies.

So in all honestly, I don't know how to feel about this situation. I'm mostly just confused. Really confused. On how and why all of this is happening.

First I learn that demons are real.

Then I learn Shiro Fujimoto, the man who raised me and Yukio, has no blood relation to me at all.

Then I learn that I'm the of Satan. SATAN!

 

The most feared demonic being to ever exist, the guy who is the source of all evil, is my dad. Then immediately after that, the only father I've ever known is cruelly taken away from me.

And if it doesn't make things worse, I find out that for years my brother has secretly hated me, I'm apparently the bane of his existence, and that he wished I were dead. Same innocent child I went out of my way to protect with my life.

Then after that I find out my biological dad killed off my classmates families and ruined their lives. And since I'm related to Satan, all that's some how all my fault, even though I wasn't even born yet when all that happened.

Oh, and on top of that, the entirety of True Cross Order finds me a threat, and wants me dead.

All of this, happened all at once.

That's a major bomb to drop on someone, just like that.

My life spiralled, crashed, and burned. Within the span of a couple months.

I find that everyone was in on one big secret, that I wasn't aware of. And they're all laughing at my ignorance and obliviousness to the situation behind my back, instead of just telling me the truth. It's like my entire existence, was one big prank. I'm just the butt of an enormous, depressing, cruel joke.

I promised myself, I'd get revenge on Satan. Avenge Shiro, and all the people who lost their lives to Satan. Protect myself along with millions from getting hurt by Satan and his demons.

Others laughed at me, I mean, I'm the son of Satan myself, and I made it my soul mission to destroy him for the good of others. They all knew I wouldn't be able to pull it off, and guess what??

They were _fucking_ RIGHT!!

Isn't that _hilarious?!?!_

And I went on and on, about how I'd prove them wrong!! And here I am, confirming their beliefs and suspicions!!

Silly me, right?!

And now, I'm here.

In the present.

In the heart of Gahenna, Satan's castle. In a garden, with Satan's hand resting on my shoulder, him calling me his son.

 

**"** **There's something very important I've been meaning to discuss with you."** I looked directly at him to show I was paying full attention.

**"** **I notice you've been training really hard, and that's great."**

 

"Wait, really? Aren't we just meeting in person now? How do you know how my training is going."

 

**"** **I** **know all. I see all."** He said with a faint smile, though it wasn't a warm and welcoming one. More of a condescending smirk. **"Like I was saying before, I notice you've been trying really hard with Iblis, which is great, you're progressing a little bit every day-"**

 

"Thanks-"

 

**"-however, I want to pull you from your lessons with him." My eyes widened.**

 

"You said I was doing well, why do you want me to quit our lessons." He wants to pull me from my lessons with Iblis? But, Iblis and I have been training together for a year!

 

**"** **There's more important things you could be training for. You _should_ be training for-" **

 

"Like what?"

 

He looked pissed when I interrupted him, but he seemed to let it slide. Why is that? Is it because my other brothers are full grown adults? At least mentally. I remember Amaimon saying that I was his favourite because of my flames, and also because I'm the son his his current lover. But I thought was just him joking because of jealousy.

 

**"** **As you know, you are my only progeny who fully possesses the blue flame."** Fully? Is he referring to the time me and Yukio fought him and Yukio had his flame?

 

I nodded, to show I was following along.

 

**"** **That being so, I will need you to take over for me if something were to ever happen to me, though I doubt that will ever happen."** As soon as he said that, I stopped in my tracks. He soon stopped too and stood next to me.

 

"Hold on. Are you asking me to rule Gahenna...like...in your place?!"

 

**"IF something were to happen to me, like I said before, that will most likely never happen, but we can't know for sure. I have many, many foes. In addition, I am also a very very busy person, so I will need you attend important meetings, and events in my place. And sign important documents in my name. You will need to be trained on how to be a leader, a diplomatic figure. You will start training tomorrow, son, I shall take you under my wing. My most trusted and humble servant taking my place as your educator when I am unavailable. This job I am giving you will be the single most important you will ever do in your infinite life time. Gahenna needs a bright and confident leader. Is all of this understood?"**

 

"Crystal."

 

**"Good. Another thing Rin."**

 

“Yes...father." The word feeling strange rolling off my tongue. A smile spread across his face.

 

**"How would you feel about becoming a demon king?"  
**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if all the bolded speech is annoying. Satan speaks like that because his voice is supposed to be very loud and echoey.


	10. When Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been 5 months since the oldest Okumura twin’s sudden disappearance, and panic spread throughout True Cross. Yet again, not because they were worried about his safety, but because they were worried about their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait....

{No one's p.o.v}

 

Hell started to break loose in Assiah.

It had been 5 months since the oldest Okumura twin's sudden disappearance, and panic spread throughout True Cross. Yet again, not because they were worried about his safety, but because they were worried about their own. One of the most powerful demons to ever exist was on the loose, and no one had any clue where he could've gone.

Search parties were sent out looking for him. The groups were made up of Japan's most skilled and high ranked exorcists. Yukio, Shura and the current paladin Arthur Angel being apart of that search party. After months of looking, they still had nothing. It was as if when Rin left, all of his tracks were cleaned up, there were no traces of him. The only proof of his existence being photos, his past belongs, his student data in the schools computer being a student, and memories of him. But there where no clues as to where he could've gone.

The Vatican started to suspect that Sir Pheles knew of his whereabouts, but he denied that he had any knowledge of where he was. And if the mass hysteria wasn't bad enough, none of their familiars were responding or appeared when summoned, and their magic and chants had little to no effect against the few demons that were left on Assiah meaning that there was little they could do. The city was overflowing with coal tars that swarmed like flies, they were attracted to negative emotions and the more people panicked, the more they came.

Shiemi was very upset that Nii was no longer responding to her, a few times a day she would pull out her summoning paper and try to call on Nii. But nothing.

Yukio was getting more anxious and pissed off at the whole situation. He just wanted all of this to be over. He felt as though the universe had some how turned against him. That he was the victim in this situation. Even when Rin was gone, he still managed to ruin his life. Shit had officially hit the fan. Everyone, including his students, were in a state of panic. A few times a week, Shiemi would start crying about how she missed Rin and was worried for him. She felt terrible about how she treated him even though he was nothing but nice to her. It was extremely difficult keeping everything in order. Konekomaru was freaking over the fact the son of Satan could be literally anywhere. And he could suddenly show up at any moment and kill them all. Bon and Shima were constantly trying to console their smallest friend. Izumo had started to rebel. She refused to listen to anything to Yukio or any of the other Exwire's had to stay. She was constantly in a bitter and moody state, with a sour look on her face at all times. Every statement or comment the others made, she'd some how link to Rin. Each come back or rebuttal she made, would be about how they miss treated Rin, and how his disappearance was all their fault.

The classroom was almost always silent. The only time where was noise was when an argument broke out about the whole situation. Miwa panicking, Izumo complaining about how everyone drove Rin away, Shiemi worrying about if Rin was okay. Bon tried to take charge, telling them about how they are a team and had to stop this nonsense. Izumo refusing to listen to anything Bon had to say, saying that he wasn't the boss of her.

 

~*~*~

 

The cram school classroom was completely silent, nothing but the sound of the clock ticking in the background. There was no teacher in sight. They were all apart of the search mission to find the missing blue haired demon. Miwa sat in his chair quietly, fidgeting and shaking slightly. Izumo sat ontop her desk, cross-legged with a bored look on her face. Bon on the opposite side of the class room to the purple haired girl, same angry look plastered to his face. Shiemi sat with a nervous and worried look on her face, looking between Bon and Izumo from time to time. She couldn't stand the way they constantly argued and fought. Each day it got worse. The other day Izumo got so riled up she lunged herself at Bon, clawing at his face. He was being a jerk, so the others couldn't say he didn't deserve the scratch-like cuts that now decorated his face and collar bone.

 

Shima, being a natural born follower, had no idea what to do at all, he just sat there observing the whole situation. For months it was just like this. Silence. Bon trying to break the silence by attempting to motivate his team. The pep talk going completely sideways, resulting in panic, arguments, and some times tears.

 

“Come on guys, this is getting kind of ridiculous, don't you think?" Shima started, Bon and Izumo shot him a death glare that instantly shut him up.

 

“No! I'm getting sick and tired of _little_ _miss_ _perfect_ blaming this all on us! She is just as much to blame as us!!"

 

"Wh-! How?! I didn't do anything! It was all you guys who pushed him away! You guys were complete jerks to him! All of this, this is all on you, it's not my problem."

 

"What do you mean it's not your problem?" Bon face was red with rage, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

 

“Well, last time I checked, I'm not the one who called him the bastard son of Satan and told him to go die." She pointed out. Shiemi let out a cross from a shriek and a gasp.

 

"You don't think he's.." She covered her mouth and let out a muffled sob.

 

“See what you did?! You made Shi cry! Your not making anything better! You're just making this whole situation worse by pinning the blame on everyone!"

 

"Well, what do you want me to do? Sugar coat things?? Let's face the facts. We haven't seen him in months and there's no trace if him, he probably IS dead. After all the times you guys openly wished he would just die, I wouldn't be shocked if he did just that!" Shiemi sobbed even louder and the realization that her first ever friend may be dead, and she may have been the cause of it.

 

Bon felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach after Izumo hinted that Rin could've went and killed himself.

 

"Izumo, just shut up already! You're just making everything worse! We're already aware that we fucked up! We don't you need to constantly guilt trip us!"

 

"You _deserve_ to feel the guilt! You guys did something horrible! At least I attempted to help Rin whiles you were jerks to him! YOU did this! You should feel the weight of your actions. Ever heard of a thing called karma?"

 

Izumo was right, and the guilt was starting to eat away at Bon. He didn't need Izumo constantly making him feel worse. He told Rin that they were friends, and that he should trust him. And what did he do? Went and betrayed him. He just couldn't deal with the fact that Rin was the spawn of such a terrible and dangerous being. He couldn't get over the fact that he was related to Satan, who destroyed his temple and killed his friends families. He couldn't get over the fact how reckless Rin was, how he couldn't control his flames. Do you know how horrifying it is being be near a person who had such a dangerous and deadly power? Especially when they can't control said power. But even though Rin was a walking talking fire hazard, he didn't deserve the kind of treatment he got. It's not like he asked to be the way he was.

 

"Please guys, stop fighting. Rin wouldn't want us to fight." Shiemi said softly wiping her tears. There was a long silence.

 

"How would you know what Rin would and wouldn't want? You never paid much attention to him?"

 

"Izumo that's enough! Do you ever quit??" Bon snapped.

 

"Hmmm, let me think, no." Bon practically growled with frustration and griped his hair with his hands. Shima and Konekomaru went by his side to calm him down.

 

"Bon, relax bud!" Shima said.

 

"How can I?! She's really getting on my nerves. And I thought Okumura was annoying! 5 months of this none sense. Chaos, panic, arguing, and all of _her_ complaining too? I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

 

"Maybe you should go back to our dorm and lie down, you’re starting to crack." He said taking Bon's arm, which Bon then yanked his arm away.

 

Bon sat down again, as far away as possible from Izumo. He already felt guilty enough for what he did, he has been beating himself up about it for months. Was that not already enough punishment? He didn't need Izumo constantly making them feel bad about what they did. And the fact that she thinks that she took no part in this? There was another along silence, everyone was lost in there own thoughts. After about 10 minutes of silence Shiemi spoke up again.

 

"You don't really think Rin is dead, do you?" She asked with a soft shaky voice.

 

Bon then answered her question. "No, it takes a lot to kill him remember? I'm sure he's alive, somewhere."

 


	11. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every single demon had returned to Gehenna for the day, for today a truly momentous occasion was taking place. For the first time in over 10,000 years, a new demon king would be crowned. Years of preparation had been put into making this day absolutely perfect.

(3rd person p.o.v)

 

Every single demon had returned to Gehenna for the day, for today a truly momentous occasion was taking place. For the first time in over 10,000 years, a new demon king would be crowned. Years of preparation had been put into making this day absolutely perfect.

Everything was perfect, the castle had been decorated with blue fire lanterns, and there was not a single red cloud in the purple sky above. Today was Rin's day, years of hard work, training, and dedication will now all be payed off. He had spent 42 years learning all the ways and customs of Gehenna, learning how to lead a nation in the event that something were to happen to the demons supreme king. He had spent 42 years physically training, learning how to properly fight in a battle and used all of the available weapons.

He now knew how to fully control and manipulate his flames. He could do all sorts of tricks with them. How to draw his sword without a single part of his body sprouting blue fire. He had complete control of when his flames appeared no matter what his emotion; which took years of mastering how to control his feelings and manage his temper. He knew how to make his wings of fire appear which actually worked and could make him soar high above the ground.

He could summon any weapon he wanted at any time if needed. He learned how to speak all demon tongues fluently as well. He definitely was not the same kid he was years ago. He was stronger, more mature, and much more calm. He even learned to keep his tail tucked away, no matter how uncomfortable the constriction felt. Finally, his time had come. Today, he was going to get his new title as demon king, new powers and forms unlocked, and his very own small kingdom to rule over.

Currently Rin stood in his room preparing for his coronation. The maids and servants helped to dress him to make sure he looked like the powerful leader he will soon be. He stood extra still while a maid with pink hair fitted his suit. Amaimon floated near by watching as they prepared Rin for his coronation.

 

"So Rin, are you excited to become a demon king?" Amaimon asked in his usual monotone voice.

 

"Of course I'm excited." He said, lifting his arms as the ladies altered and tightened his clothing.

 

"You don't seem very excited." Amaimon said resting his chin on his palm sitting cross legged in mid air.

 

"You're one to talk." Voice laced with sarcasm. "Were you excited when you were crowned demon king?"

 

"I guess. But I don't know why, nothing interesting ever happens. There's never anything to do unless father or our brothers ask me to do something for them. Are you almost done yet?"

 

"Have patience onii-San, you're acting more restless and antsy than me, and I'm the one being coronated."

 

Amaimon let out a small, almost inaudible huff looking away. Most people can't tell what Amaimon is feeling, only those who pay close attention to him could tell. Rin let out a chuckle.

 

"Almost done." He said with a small smile.

 

"The coronation is almost starting, you're going to be late for your own coronation."

 

"As you just said, it's _my_ coronation, it's not going to start without _me_. Without the one getting coronated there _is_ no coronation. It will start when I get there."

 

"There you go my lord, all finished." The maid said bowing to get future king and exiting the room to let him be and prepare. All three ladies left without another word.

 

"Finally, let's go." Amaimon said grabbing Rin's hand leading him out of his bedroom, something he only did to Rin and him alone. Amaimon was tugged back when Rin didn't follow him. "What's the hold up?" He asked looking back at Rin. He noticed him staring at the floor playing with his fingers nervously. Something he hadn't seen him do since he was much much younger. "What's with you?" He asked again.

 

"Umm. What if I can't do this?" He asked, still looking down.

 

"Can't do what?" He asked, letting go of his hand.

 

" _This_. What if I'm not a good king? What if I'm not fit to lead an entire kingdom. What if I run it into the ground and it all crashes and burns? I'll go down in history as the worst demon king to ever come into power."

 

"...."

 

"..."

 

"Now we all know that's not true." Amaimon said. "Father chose you to be a king, and father doesn't make mistakes." Rin looked up from the ground. "You're the only one with blue flames, that makes you technically the most powerful kin of Satan, I guess. You're also probably the kindest one in all of Gehenna, which I used to think was a weakness, but I guess you changed my mind some how. You're probably the most qualified out of all of us to rule, next to father that is. You're not going to be a horrible king, you're just doubting yourself because you're nervous. Demon kings don't second guess themselves, so you'll have to learn to cut that out."

 

"That...is probably the nicest thing I've ever heard you say." Rin said in shock.

 

"Don't get used to it." He said which caused Rin to let out a small chuckled. Suddenly Rin launched himself at Amaimon, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, taking him completely by surprise.

 

"Thank you." He said softly. "I think I needed to hear that." Amaimon stood there frozen. "You're not so bad, actually."

 

"...I don't think you're too bad either." He awkwardly pat Rin on the back, since hugs and physical contact wasn't really his thing. "So, are you ready to go know?"

 

"Yeah, I think so." He nodded, pulling away from the hug.

 

                                                           ~*~*~*~*

 

A demon king crowning was such a special occasion, that literally _every_ demon that existed was gathered in Gehenna Some were lucky enough to be able gather at Satan's palace to see it in person. No demons resided in Assiah, which confused the exorcists to no end. Suddenly every demon just left. In the midsts of battle, the demons seemed to just scurry away from the battle. Leaving the exorcists to wonder if they had won, or if some greater threat scared them off. Currently in Gehenna, at Satan's palace of darkness which stood in the centre of Gehenna’s capital. Up near the front row stood all of the the demon kings, it was rare to see all of them in the same place all at once. Usually they where all in their own kingdom, or out completing a mission they were assigned to from Satan. Or if they were like Mephisto and Amaimon and sided with the human's and exorcists. Well, Amaimon didn't necessarily side with with the humans, but he was basically like Mephisto’s pet and always did whatever he made him do.

Satan was not too happy to see his three sons Samael, Amaimon and Lucifer. He definitely was not pleased that they had chosen to work with humans, Satan's enemy. But he decided to let their presence slide since more important matters would be taking place today. Satan was waiting for the day he would crown his youngest and most powerful child a demon king. Who knows of his true potential now that his demonic side will fully be unlocked. All the demon Kings were dressed in their best attire, they needed to look presentable for this occasion. Both Satan and his Queen Yuri sat at their throne. He wore his best royal robe and cape, his wings of fire were huge and blazing brightly. His eyes were bright blue with glowing red pupils with a look of pure determination. He was more exited for this day than his own son being crowned. Yuri wore her best Gehennan dress and a shining black crown. She was absolutely stunning.

She too was excited but not for the same reason as Satan. She hardly ever saw her own son which was very sad. It seemed as though they were both busy doing their own thing. As the queen she was always busy and almost always by her husbands side. And as a demon king in training Rin was always busy...well...training. But today she will see her son, and on one of the most important days of his eternal life. She missed her sons dearly. She loved the two of them with all her heart, despite all of the horrible choices her youngest child was currently making. She pitied him and hoped that one day he would see the wrong of his actions.

He hurt his only brother and twin no less, and by hurting his only living family, he hurt himself. It wounded her both emotionally and physically to see her first child in so much pain, she was glad that her husband was able to bring him home like she had requested long ago. She wanted him safe and happy and now he was. A mother always looks after her child. She watched as Amaimon, her step child, hurried over and took a seat with the rest of his brothers, not long after the sound of instruments filled the palaces grand hall.

 

**“This is it my love."** Satan said with a grin that could be seen as twisted to an outsider, but she could tell that he was just excited. His hand found its way around his wife's own. The large entrance doors were pulled open by the servants to the sound of an instrument similar to a trumpet.

As the door fully opened, there she saw her son standing straight up with perfect posture and proud just as he was trained to. He wore a blank expression as he stood there. He was fully grown and looked much more mature than when she last saw him many moons ago.

She was proud of him, look at how much he had grown. He started making his way down the aisle to the front of the room. Once he made it to the front of the room near the thrones he stood as Satan rose from his seat. He turned toward the audience of demons and living dead as they cheered, the crowds seemingly endless, the gateway of the palace was left open for viewers outside the watch the celebration. Every important being in Hell was gathered in the palace. All of the demons kings and rulers of Hell, Dukes and Duchesses of the realms of Hell, highest ranked beasts and demons, and the servants who had to stand waiting for a command at any moment.

 

**“Silence."** Satan said instantly quieting down the massive crowds. He had been waiting for this moment for many years and wanted to hurry this along. **"We are all gathered here today to witness the crowning of the 9th king of Gehenna."** He paused as some in the crowd cheered and howled. **"This day shall be marked as the beginning of a new era. My long lost son, and your prince has finally returned to the place he rightfully belongs. It has certainly been a rough couple of years with the rise of exorcists and their growing technology and knowledge of our way of life. But your brief time of suffering has now comes to an end. Because now your new ruler had returned, he will be a powerful and fierce ruler because he has inherited the blue flame."**

 

This caused the crowds to erupt, the blue flame was very powerful and unique and no other ruler, let alone demon was able to fully weald it but Satan himself. **"With him now on our side, humans and exorcists will not stand a chance over us, and the rein of the Grigori will come to an eternal end!"** The crowds cheered even louder. **"The exorcists have wronged us all, now we shall get our much awaited revenge."**

 

He turned to Rin. **"Do you, Rin, solemnly swear to follow the laws of this realm?"**

 

"I swear." He said sounding as confident as he could given the weight and importance of this situation.

 

**“Do you pledge all loyalty to Gehenna and the thrown?"**

 

"I do."

 

**"And do you promise to rule over the subjects of your kingdom, and over all citizens of the realm in the event that the current supreme ruler shall fall?"**

 

"I promise."

 

**"And do you realize that there is no turning back after this."** He said more quietly to Rin alone.

 

"I know." He said softly.

 

**"You're doing great son."** He said with the smallest smile.

 

"Thanks, dad." They shared a special father son look before Satan cleared his throat and continued.

 

**"We begin the transformation."** He said, his voice booming.

 

The crowed cheered, this was the moment most have came for, the moment the prince is transformed into a demon king. Rin kneeled before Satan, closing his eyes, as had been practiced during his coronation preparation training. Satan placed his hand over Rin's head beginning to say ancient chant. His hand glowed, covered in bright blue flames as he spoke. Slowly the transformation began. Rin's entire body emitted a blue light as his features slowly began to change. His hair became a brighter shade of blue rather than his normal blue-ish black. His ears became a tad bit more elongated and pointy, and his skin paled into almost a sickly whiter colour. The crowds watched in awe as their youngest prince transformed into something new, something much more powerful. As the demon God finished his chant, Rin's glow had gradually dimmed. One the light had completely died down he stood once again and faced the crowd. When he opened his eyes, they were like new. They were a much more bright and vibrant sapphire colour, with crimson red pupils with a darker blue lining the iris.

 

**“Your new ruler, The demon king of darkness."** The whole crowd howled and cheered. This would mark an important day in history, the day that a new king would be crowned. The beginning of a new era, and the beginning of the exorcists downfall.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I felt the need to make clear just in case! 
> 
> Sorry for any confusion with the massive time skip. I’m not sure if I explained it here, but again I published this on wattpad first and I may have explained it in an A/N.  
> But time in Assiah works differently than it does in Gehenna, they are two separate dimensions. 1 years in Assiah is 100 years in Gehenna (it’s just a fannon fact I accepted). 5 months passed in Assiah so about 41 years passed in Gehenna. (My math may be wrong). So he spent his years training, gaining knowledge, and basically matured a whole lot so from now on his personality is different. 
> 
> Another thing I made true for this story is demons age insanely slow. It takes most demons 100 years to age 1 year. Once they reach 18 they age slower and eventually their aging slows to a stop. Some stop aging before others which is why some demons look older than others. I know how old you look is determined by your vessel but when I wrote this I didn’t read the manga yet and I based it off the anime and filled the rest in with my imagination...
> 
> So Rin stopped ageing at 19, but he’s been alive for over 50 years so he has the mentality of someone who’s lived through a lot. 
> 
> Another thing! This will contain AmaiRin like the tag says, but the story won’t focus on that or any romance really because that’s not what the story is about. Amaimon x Rin is really just a side thing, a minor aspect. Later on there will be a few moments. So it’s never said but they’re mates. At least it isn’t said yet since the story is ongoing...
> 
> Really, it’s just some people on wattpad were really against that ship and I just wanted them to be able to keep reading and won’t feel the need to leave because they hate the ship. (But now I’ve learned it’s wrong to change the plot I had in mind to please people....) But as I transfer it from wattpad to ao3 I’m making minor tweaks and edits. And if more AmaiRin content is what you want, leave a comment and I’ll tweak more minor moments into the plot :) 
> 
> M’kay? 
> 
> Anymore questions and I’ll reply when I can.


	12. Forest Of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This forest was the home of shadow demons. Creatures that hid in the shadows, dark crevices where light could not reach and those who only awoken at night. Within the forest was a relatively small kingdom ruled, which were home to some nocturnal demons, shadow people, and few spirits and poltergeist. The kingdom was surrounded by trees keeping it separated from other demons and protected from overly bright lights. Deep into the forest, just beyond the kingdom was a castle where the ruler of the shadow kingdom resided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the seeing eye spell in SVTFOE? 
> 
> That’s in this.

(3rd person's p.o.v )

 

~200 years later~

 

The trees in this forest were unlike any other in Assiah.

They were extremely tall reaching thousands of feet in the sky, and they were thin and twisted. They came in odd colours as well. Some had brown trunks and green leaves like on Assiah, while others had black trunks with teal or purple leaves. Some had spots and stripes; and some were tall, smooth and pointed at the end with no branches nor leaves.

The forest stretched on for miles and miles and was seemingly never ending for those who were caught in it. It was easy to get lost if you didn't know your way around it, many who have wandered into the forest, had gotten lost for days, weeks even months. The forest was not the same as those in other realms. It was magical, mysterious and almost seemed to change. It was almost always dark in the forest with the mile long trees blocking out any sunlight. It was spooky, haunted and casted peculiar shadows. This was not why it was called the forest of Shadows though, oh no. For it was given this name for what had lurked in the shadows.

This forest was the home of shadow demons. Creatures that hid in the shadows, dark crevices where light could not reach and those who only awoken at night. Within the forest was a relatively small kingdom ruled, which were home to some nocturnal demons, shadow people, and few spirits and poltergeist. The kingdom was surrounded by trees keeping it separated from other demons and protected from overly bright lights. Deep into the forest, just beyond the kingdom was a castle where the ruler of the shadow kingdom resided. Rin, the demon king of Darkness, who had the power to manipulate shadows and the night time to accommodate his subjects. He was responsible for keeping the kingdom nice and dark and hidden which his people were eternally grateful for. His blue fire lit lanterns for some citizens who needed it to guid there way. The kingdom was perfect, not bright, but not pitch black, so those can still see but still be protected from the sun. It was always shady and cool and remained the similar level of brightness outside regardless if the time of day. The sky looked like late evening during the day and darker during the night. Some nicknamed the land 'kingdom of eternal darkness', a popular nick name because it gave people the chills.

In the castle, not much had been going on. It was a normal, uneventful day. Prince Rin sat on his throne overviewing his kingdom from the safety of his own home. They used a type of magic spell to view their kingdom. Shortly after his coronation he was given a kingdom, his own castle near the kingdom and his own subjects to rule over, demons who were akin to him and his powers. He sat with his chin on his hand with a bored expression, he now understood why his brothers seemed so lethargic, there was never anything to do. There was a puff of green smoke, and there appeared Amaimon floating over Rin's throne. He appeared to be laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows floating in midair.

 

"Hello Amai" Rin said using his nickname for him.

 

"Whatcha doing?"

 

"Watching." Rin said with a bored expression, he swiped the spell, viewing another part of the kingdom. People seemed to be going about their mundane lives. Shopping in the market, drying clothes, messing with other demons, nothing unusual.

 

"Wanna play with me?" Amaimon asked.

 

"I can't, I'm busy."

 

"Busy doing what?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "You're just sitting there bored."

 

"I'm busy watching!" He said getting slightly annoyed. "Like we're supposed to be doing? Like _you're_ supposed to be doing."

 

"You're no fun anymore." He puffed. "Watching is boring. Nothing is even happening, the kingdom isn't going to fall apart if you take your eyes off it for a second."

 

"What if something happens and I'm not there to fix it?"

 

"That's what your guards are for, just tell them to patrol while you're away."

 

"But-" Amaimon gave him a look, which no one else would've noticed of course.

 

"Fine. Drako, Vlad, patrol the kingdom, keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour and put stop to it."

 

"Yes my lord." The two beast like men said in unison and marched out of the castle.

 

"Let's go." Amaimon grabbed his hand and lead him away.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Somewhere."

 

"That's...vague."

 

Amaimon dragged him out of the castle and deep onto the forest. Rin knew his kingdom like the back of his hand, he had spent 200 hundred years here, so this was not a problem with no chances of getting lost. If anything he could fly out of the forest and towards the castle.

 

"What now." Suddenly Rin was struck with a strong blast of magic causing him to fly backwards and crash into a nearby tree.

 

"What the hell." He groaned getting back up. "What was that for!" He shouted, Amaimon floating into front of him, obviously the culprit of who attacked him.

 

"Spar with me. We haven't had a good fight in 90 years."

 

"Alright then." He smirked. "Weapons, or fists?"

 

"No weapons, that's give you an unfair advantage."

 

"If you say so." It was true, when it came to weapons he had the upper hand with his unlimited supply of weapons he could summon at will. He launched himself at Amaimon with a warriors cry, his claws springing. Amaimon easily dodged, flying upwards. Rin threw punches and strategized attacks at Amaimon, who easily avoided hits and threw some of his own. They zipped across the sky at light speed, the human eye would not be able to see what was going down. There was a few flashes in the sky that sounded like thunder to villagers near by the forest. It was almost like a storm was brewing but they could easily tell that it was caused by two high ranked demons having a brawl.

 

Both boys were covered in scratches and bruises that would heal quickly since they were demon kings. Each strike on each other was not for nothing and struck the right spot. They had years of practice. Though, you could tell they were holding back to not cause serious damage. A fight between such powerful beings could cause great damage, not only to each sparing partner, but to villagers and the kingdoms structures. Amaimon dashed through the forest quickly dodging trees and obstacles. They had been going at it for hours now, neither party the slightest bit tired. Rin followed close behind his brother. Suddenly he collided into hard object with a great force causing him to stumbled backwards. He looked up, shaking himself off to see that he had crashed into Amaimon.

 

“What's with the hold up? You tired already?" He said with a playful smirk. "Amai?" He asked when his brother didn't answer him. He was staring blankly ahead. "What are you looking at?" He asked. They were well outside of the shadow kingdom now, they had reached the end of the forest.

 

"That." Amaimon said turning Rin's head. Rin's eyes instantly widened. Before him were dozens of opened scattered portals. Different colours, meaning they lead to different dimensions.

 

"Oh...my.."

 

"That's not supposed to be there."

 

"Yeah...no kidding." Rin said staring at it in shock. Something, or someone, was continuously entering and leaving Gehenna, opening gateways to other realms.

 

"This isn't good, we need to notify father and our brothers immediately."

 


	13. Open Portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon kings gathered around the portals, standing in front of each one. Iblis would take the red and dark purple portal. Astaroth would take the brown and yellow portal. Beele was taking the dark green and brown portal. Azazel was taking white and iridescent portal, Egyn was taking the two blue portals. Lucifer took the orange and purple shimmery portal. And Amaimon stood in front of the lighter green portal.

 

"This is not good." Azazel stated, though it was quite obvious how serious the situation was.

 

"Whomever is causing this must have a great level of power. To be able to enter and exit Gehenna so freely. To be able to open portals to so many other dimensions. What being could've caused this? The only one with such level of abilities is well, you Father." Astaroth said.

 

Rin and Amaimon had immediately reported the situation to Satan just as they were supposed to if a problem were to occur. All demon kings, except Samael, were gathered in the study hall of Satan's palace to discuss the situation and how they were going to address it.

 

"So, father what shall we do?"

 

**“You guys are clever and old enough to figure this out on your own, I have more important matters to tend to."**

 

"More important than this?! What could possibly be more important father? This could be a threat to all of Gehenna and many other realms! How could you just-!" Lucifer started.

 

 **"SiLeNCe!!"** Satan yelled with his booming echoey demonic voice. **"How dare you speak to me that way! You ought to be punished for such disrespectful behaviour. One more outburst and it's 12 years of torture in the dungeon for you!"** Lucifer grumbled but didn't dare speak. Satan got up from his seat and walked towards the large double doors.

 **"Well, I wish you luck with this one. You may need it in this case, good day."** The demon kings stared at him in disbelief, he was leaving them to do this on their own. I mean, they were demon kings who have been alive for eons, but still they would have to figure this out with no help from their all-powerful all-knowing Father.

 

"So, what are we going to do?" Rin asked, he was the only one allowed to act totally lost since he was the youngest. He was only 257 years old, everyone else had to set an example and act as if they knew what they were doing.

 

"I say we guard the portals, and wait to see what comes out of them." Beelzebub said.

 

"That's a stupid idea! I'm not gonna waste time standing in front of a bunch of portals waiting to see what goes through them! I'm a busy person, I have things to get done!" Iblis said crossing his arms.

 

"Well I doubt you could come up with something better!" Beele argued back.

 

"Of course I can."

 

"Oh yeah, shoot." He said with sass. Iblis grumbled.

 

"I'm not hearing anything."

 

"Why you-!" The too argued while Astaroth and Egyn tried to break them up. Azazel simply observed not willing to get involved with their stupid fights and Lucifer was pinching the bridge of his nose annoyed. Amaimon was floating cross-legged near where Rin sat.

 

"Why don't we each go through the portals to see which dimension they lead to, and perhaps search for the one who opened the portals. We also need to figure out how they are able to open the portals, if they are using magic." Rin voiced his idea. "Then if we gather any information we can report back to each other." They all looked back at him.

 

"That...isn't such a bad idea." Iblis said shocked, which is saying something because he never admits to other being better than he is. Rin smiled proudly. "Alright then, we're going with Rin's plan, let's decide who takes each portal."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The demon kings gathered around the portals, standing in front of each one. Iblis would take the red and dark purple portal. Astaroth would take the brown and yellow portal. Beele was taking the dark green and brown portal. Azazel was taking white and iridescent portal, Egyn was taking the two blue portals. Lucifer took the orange and purple shimmery portal. And Amaimon stood in front of the lighter green portal.

 

"Ready?" Egyn asked the others, they nodded.

 

"Alright." They all stepped through the portals. Rin was about to go through when a hand on his shoulder yanked him backwards.

 

"Wha-!?"

 

 **“Where do you think you're going young man?"** He turned his head to see the one and only Satan standing tall right behind him.

 

"D-dad?" He asked.

 

 **"I told you specifically that you are never to leave this dimension. EVER."** His glare piercing and cold.

 

"But-"

 

 **"No buts. You're not leaving, you're going back to your palace and continuing with your duties."** He started pulling him towards his kingdom.

 

"No!" He pulled himself away from his strong grip.

 

 **"No?"** A fire lit behind his eyes.

 

"Father. I'm not the same child I was years ago. I've grown, I'm much stronger now. You should know, you trained me yourself." Satan was about to say something before Rin cut him off. "If I go through this portal, it's only to complete a mission. Then I'll come right back. I took an oath, I have a kingdom to rule and people to serve. I am loyal to Gehenna, you believe me right?"

 

 **"Rin."** He closed his eyed taking a breath. **"The human's kept me from you for 15 human years. I missed your entire childhood."**

 

"Um- don't mind me prying, but didn't you miss out on most of my brothers childhoods too?" He flinched thinking Satan would react badly to the question.

 

 **"That is true. But I'm not the exact same person I was years ago. I've...learned. Your mother taught me many things. About life, and death, and growing. Demons have no concept of such things, we don't die or grow...after a certain point that is. You're different, you're...part human, or at least you were. This was going to be different, but instead the humans got in the way...and I missed everything."** He said clenching his jaw and fist. **“I know you are loyal to us, and that you won't try to run away, but who's to say that you won't be kept away by other beings."** He let out a sigh, looking back at his son. **"Fine, I'll allow you to go, but only if you promise to return after the mission."** Rin smiled. **"And as long as you take Amaimon with you."**

 

"Huh?" Amaimon asked looking back at them, he had one leg through the portal ready to leave.

 

 **"You and Rin are going on this mission together. He's your younger brother, you're to keep an eye on him."** He said with a serious look.

 

"...alright, come on Rin." He responded, not even complaining. "At least now it won't be super boring since you're coming with me." Rin smiled and walked towards the portal. Just before stepping through he turned back towards Satan.

 

"Bye dad. And thank you." And with that, he left. Satan stood there staring at the portal.

 

"Aww, how touching. You had a father son bonding moment."

 

 **“Gahh!"** He yelled. **"For the love of all things evil, woman, you nearly scared me out of my skin!"**

 

There his wife stood snickering.

 

"Hehehe, not even you foresaw me sneaking up on you. I'm just that good." Satan had his hand clutching his chest calming himself down, he hasn't been that surprised since...well...ever. "That was adorable though. You're taking my advise and bonding with your son. I'm so proud."

 

 **"Let's just go back to the castle."** He said not amused.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Amaimon and Rin stepped out of the portal. They looked around at their surroundings.

 

"This place looks oddly familiar." Rin said, they appeared to be in the middle of the woods, but it was bright out, and the ground was covered in plush green grass. Amaimon stood next to Rin.

 

“Yeah." They heard the sounds of birds chirping, and a caterpillar crawled on a near by tree.

 

"Wait a minute...." It all clicked in. He let out a gasp. "We're in-"

 

"Assiah." They both said in unison.

 

~*~*~*~

 

~2 years later~

 

It had been two years since the disappearance of Rin and things had remained the same. Exorcists were sent on search parties to look for him and capture him to throw him into prison. There was still very low level of magic and low demon activity. The cram school students had lost all hope of their missing friend returning. Konekomaru's anxieties had lessened since there was a low possibility of the son of Satan coming back. Yukio still seemed not to care about his brothers disappearance, but did seem to be agitated when the subject was brought up. And had a slight guilty look when Izumo brought up how badly he treated Rin while he was still here.

The students were no longer ex-wires, they now obtained higher ranks, though they were still going through training at the cram school. And now the exorcists have gained new technology and weapons to fight demons with. Yukio Okumura was in the middle of a lesson about how to fight against and repel high level poltergeists when he suddenly received a phone call. He picked up his phone call and saw it was from the exorcists head office.

 

"A call in the middle of a lesson, must be important." He answered the phone call. "Okumura speaking...uh huh...is that so? ...I see....right now? I'm in the middle of an important lesson......alright, I'll be right there....thank you." He hung up the phone.

 

"Is everything alright Yuki?" Shiemi asked tilting her head innocently.

 

"There's a very important meeting at the head office. I need to go. The lesson is over for today. Please read up the rest of chapter 11 and finish all the questions for tomorrow, your test is still next week Tuesday." He said grabbing his things and going.

 

 *~*~*~*~*

 

Yukio speed walked into the head office, all the exorcists of the Japan division were gathered having heated discussions.

 

"I'm here, sorry I'm late there was traffic and I was only notified in such short notice."

 

"It's alright, you're just in time." An elder member said.

 

"What seems to be the problem?" Yukio asked professionally.

 

"Come," he walked over to the board. "There is very night demonic activity happening in this location." The woman said pointing at the board. "The most there has been in the past 2 years. It is unlike any other we have seen, even higher than the energy given off by the impure king in Kyoto."

 

"This isn't good, do you have any idea what it's being caused by?"

 

"We have reports of two beast-like beings wandering through town near Tokyo."

 

"Beast like beings?" Yukio said adjusting his glasses, giving off a glint of light.

 

"Who are giving off high demonic energy. They must be high ranked demons who found their way into Assiah. We need to locate them and put them down."

 

"That will not be necessary."

 

"Sir Pheles!" Said Shura Kirigakure.

 

“What do you mean it will not be necessary?"

 

"I mean, do not worry about it, I'll handle them." He said with mischievously.

 

"But sir Pheles, two high ranked beings wandering through town and you want us to do nothing? That's putting every body in that village at risk!" Yukio said enraged, but trying not to let it all show.

 

"Just because they are high ranked doesn't mean they are totally unstable and pose a threat. I'll take care of the two, no ifs, ands or buts. Just leave it all to me." He said turning in his heel walking out the door, everyone else gave him incredulous looks.

 

"Looks as if you have returned sooner than I though little brother. No matter though, the outcome will still be very entertaining. I guess it is time for a little reunion." Mephisto said with a wicked smile heading back towards True Cross Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, Satan always talks in bold because his voice is echoey and demonic and somewhat loud all the time.


	14. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys found themselves in the middle of the woods. It had been little over 200 years since Rin had been to Assiah, and honestly he had mixed feelings about being here. He grew up here, he had been there since birth. This used to be his home, however, it used to be his prison too. He was trapped here, hidden from his true family. He was brainwashed into their customs and treated terribly by everyone, and worst of all, he always felt as though he deserved the treatment he got.

 

"Assiah." They both said in unison.

 

The two boys found themselves in the middle of the woods. It had been little over 200 years since Rin had been to Assiah, and honestly he had mixed feelings about being here. He grew up here, he had been there since birth. This used to be his home, however, it used to be his prison too. He was trapped here, hidden from his true family. He was brainwashed into their customs and treated terribly by everyone, and worst of all, he always felt as though he deserved the treatment he got.

Amaimon could clearly see that being here made his younger brother tense.

 

"Onii-San?" He asked, putting his hand on his shoulder. Rin shook off the feeling and started walking forwards.

 

"We're here on an important mission, the sooner we complete our task the sooner we can leave this dimension." Amaimon nodded, still feeling slight concern.

 

"I'm pretty good at tracking people." Amaimon said.

 

"We need to find clues as to where it went while it was in Assiah. First I think it's important we figure out where in Assiah we are, that means finding our way out of these woods." They started their trek through the woods, it was long and there were a lot of branches to push back.

 

"Rin, come here and look at this." Rin followed the sound of Amaimon's voice and walked over to his side. There he saw Amaimon staring up at a large elaborate white building with intricate designs. There were young people walking in and out of the building chatting holding what appeared to be books. "It's Mephisto's academy, True Cross or whatever."

 

"But why would the portal lead here?" Rin questioned with a puzzled look. "You don't think that the culprit responsible for opening all these portals is in there, do you?"

 

"If it's a demon we're looking for then how would they get past the seals?"

 

"Maybe they're not in the academy, but near it?"

 

"Or maybe we're not looking for a demon at all."

 

"But what other being would have such power?"

 

"A sorceress perhaps."

 

"But there aren't any of those left, are there?"

 

"Who knows." Amaimon shrugged. "Do you think we should notify Mephisto since it's his academy?"

 

"Why would the stupid clown want to help us? And most of all why would he want to do anything to help solve Gehenna's problems? He's an exorcist is he not?" Rin snarled.

 

"I think he would care if it concerns his school. A powerful being running through Assiah opening and hopping through portals."

 

"I guess. But I'm not sure if I really want to go into that academy, not after all that hell they put me through."

 

"I know, I know, but I think it's better we let all of our brothers know what's going on. Then after we can leave. We'll only be there for a little while, also it's after the schools opening hours I think, we won't run into any one. We're just there to ask for his help."

 

"Do we even need his help?" Rin asked.

 

"Perhaps not, yet again, it concerns his school."

 

"Do you even care what happens to his school?" Rin asked.

 

"No." He said plainly. "But I'd rather not end up on his bad side, again. If something happens to his school and he finds out I knew about the whole situation and I didn't give him any heads up, then I'm minced meat. Last time it took me 3 whole days to fully regenerate."

 

Of course Amaimon would be afraid of ending up on Mephisto's bad side. He's basically putty in his hands. Mephisto and Satan are the only people he lets order him around. And maybe Rin if he asked really nicely and chose his words carefully. Amaimon developed a small soft spot for the blue haired demon over the years.

 

"Fine, but only so you don't end up on his bad side."

 

"What about you?"

 

"Oh, he already knows fully well I'm not going to do anything he tells me to."

 

"Like father." He said quietly to himself although thanks to demonic super hearing Rin heard him loud and clear and after being in Gehenna for so long, he didn't take it as an insult to be compared to Satan.

 

"Shall we get going?" Amaimon nodded and they headed towards the building, just a couple feet away Rin felt a great force that repelled him away. "What in the name of lord Satan." He tried walking forwards again only to be repelled again.

 

"Onii-san's seals. It won't let any demons enter."

 

"Then how does _he_ enter?" Rin asked frustrated.

 

"He has to let us in. Follow me." Amaimon lead him towards Mephisto's window. They saw him in his office with a pile of papers that he was filing. They were a good distance from the window because of the barriers.

 

"He doesn't see us." Rin said, "how did you get into the academy before Amai?”

 

“He let me in. One second nii-San." Amaimon started to gather objects and throw them at the window. After several objects Mephisto, looking rather frustrated abruptly got up from his desk and forceful opened the window.

 

"Whoever is doing that reveal yourselves!" He yelled, shaking his fist.

 

"Hi onii-San." Amaimon said plainly.

 

"Oh, it's about time you two showed up." He said with an evil smirk putting down the barriers enough to let them in. Once they were in the building he instantly put back up the seals.

 

"So you were expecting us?" Rin asked raising his eyebrows.

 

"Of course, I'm the demon king of time, I knew long before that you would be paying me a visit."

 

"Mmhm." Rin said, not buying it, Mephisto tended to lie a whole lot. "So, I guess you already know why we're here then." He said crossing his arms. "Since you apparently foresaw our arrival, you must know what was the cause."

 

"There are many reasons why you could've come. Different paths leading to different realities."

 

"So...in other words you don't know." Rin said with sass. "You claim to know everything, yet we know that you don't."

 

"I can see that you haven't changed one bit. Still snarky as ever." Rin puffed looking away. Mephisto chuckled at his actions. The Okumura brothers were still rather entertaining even after all this time. "What is your reason for gracing me with your presence, your majesty." Mephito's said with a sly grin taking a bow.

 

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't disrespect me. Anyways, we're here because of a current situation in Gehenna that may also concern Assiah."

 

"Go on." Mephisto said sounding a little bit more serious than before at the mention of Assiah”

 

"We have found a bunch of open portals on the edge of the Shadow Forest in Gehenna. The portals lead to multiple other dimensions including Assiah."

 

“The problem is?" Mephisto said clearly not getting the big deal.

 

"The problem is that the gateways to other realms are only supposed to open every 30 moons. It is not due to open yet, meaning that something is opening these portals themselves. As we know it takes a lot of power and drains a lot of energy just to open just one portal manually. Being that it isn't supposed to be easy for outside creatures to get into other realms that they do not belong in, or to escape. Even then the only time they would be able to create a portal would be during what people on Assiah call 'the Devils hour'. The fact that a creature can pry open so many portals themselves at any given hour means that they obtain great power and could pose a threat to our citizens if not dealt with."

 

"I see. We will have to get our top exorcists to look into the situation-"

 

"A human would surely die up against something so powerful, and you want to send an exorcist? We don't even know if we're dealing with a demon. If they're a demon their certainly one hell of a powerful demon if they can easily slip past barriers meant to repel it."

 

"I see where you are coming from, we need to figure out what the creature is and we'll need a team to help us do that. You can't just jump into a situation and solve it all on your own without the help of anyone, relying on Satan's power alone. That about you clearly has not changed one bit." Rin growled at that stepping towards Mephisto. Amaimon put a hand on his shoulder to pull him back.

 

"Calm down." He whispered in his ear.

 

"I'll alert the other exorcists in the morning, until, make yourselves at home. You can take any room in the old boys dorm. No one lives there anymore."

 

"Stay here?!" Rin exclaimed.

 

"Rin, we need to stay to figure this out. I don't want to stay here with nasty humans either. But it's what needs to be done. We'll keep our distance ok?" Rin looks away, but he didn't argue. Amaimon could tell he was apprehensive about staying at his old school, the same building where everyone he cared about betrayed him. "I won't let anyone cause any harm to you, ok? If they do, I'll kill them." Rin looked back at Amaimon seeing that he had a faint smile. It was small, but it was there. Rin smiled back.

 

"There will be no killing of anyone." Mephisto warned.

 

"Awww." Amaimon pouted, Rin snickered.

 

"Alright, I'll go pick a dorm, but I most certainly will not make myself at home." He and Amaimon left the office to go look for a room.

 

                                                           *~*~*~*~*

 

Being back in the old boys dorm room caused much unwanted memories to flood his head. He had nearly forgotten this place and what they had done to him there. The only thing he remembered of Assiah was how he was brainwashed into believe he should be ashamed of his heritage, and how everyone he considered a friend wronged him. He remembered how humans were nasty vile creatures. He remembered how he wanted to be an exorcist, but they quickly became enemies who wanted him dead. He didn't remember specific actions and he didn't remember names and faces. It had been 200 years, his memories were faded, all he could remember was pain. One never forgets trauma and what inflicted it. The only name and face he could remember was Yukio. His twin brother.

There was a time, when he had just moved to Gehenna, that his twin plagued his dreams. He could vividly remember his face, taunting him, telling him he'd never amount to anything, how he was a worthless demon who deserved to die. Though he wronged him, he didn't want to harm Yukio, he didn't want to kill him for all he had done. All he wanted to do, was to make Yukio feel the guilt. He wanted him to feel the weight of his actions. Go through the pain he put his own twin brother through. He wanted to make Yukio eat his words. He wanted to prove him wrong, to show him that he did amount to something. He may not have became an exorcist, he may not have killed Satan, but he became something far greater. He was a king. He ruled over a nation, he was loved and respected. He had a family. He had his mom, his true dad, and 8 wonderful older brothers who though were a bit much at times, he could tell they at least cared for him. He made even friends, they were his servants yes but he treated them with great respect, like they were his friends.

He played chest with butler, though that didn't sound exciting it was quite fun. He invited some of his subjects into his palace, he made sure they all got what they needed. There was no poverty in Rin's kingdom. He wanted to take his success, and shove it in his mole covered face. He didn't want to kill him. Though, he wouldn't stop his brothers if they wanted to. They made their way through the old boys dorm house. It was completely empty, their footsteps echoed through the room. They could tell no one had lived there for a while. Yukio probably moved out of the dorm after Rin had disappeared. Though he couldn’t see why he'd want to, then he'd have this whole dorm for himself.

 

"Well. Let's go pick a room." Amaimon said grabbing Rin's hand. They went to the other side of the house where all the rooms were. "How about this one?" He asked. It was a relatively large room. It has a large window, two beds and lead to a kitchen. It was rather dusty though, and smelt very musty. Rin cracked open the window to let in some fresh air. Amaimon sat on the bed.

 

"The mattress is kind of hard, but it will have to do."

 

"Mephisto said we start looking tomorrow, so until then I guess we can relax."

 

"But that's so boring." Amaimon said sprawling himself out on the bed. "Let's have some fun."

 

"What could we possibly do for fun here?"

 

"Hmm." He thought about it. "Let's go exploring." Rin raised his eyebrow. "Onii-San never lets me wonder around school grounds, I don't know what's around here still, so it'll be fun."

"He probably doesn't let you wander on school grounds for a reason. A demon king walking around in a school of humans, let alone exorcists. Since that’d cause people to panic?"

 

"Everyone has probably left, it's late in the day. We won't run into people I promise. We won't go near the class rooms or other dorms."

 

"I don't know..."

 

"Oh come on! You're no fun since you became king. All you care about is following rules and running the perfect kingdom to not disappoint father. You never used to care about what rules got broken before. We used to go exploring and hunting. You're the only one who ever spends any time with me and now not even you do that anymore." Rin felt his words twinge at his heart, he had been neglecting Amaimon a lot lately. All he wanted was for someone to play with him, and he used to play with him all the time, but he had been so busy recently.

 

"I'm sorry Amaimon. I'm so sorry." He frowned. "Let's go exploring, yeah?" He saw Amaimon smile at that, actually smile. Not one of his slight smiles you have to look close to see, but a real, full one. Amaimon took his hand and pulled him out side of the dorm practically running. Really, Amaimon was like a great big child. A great, big, hundreds of thousands year old child. His actions caused Rin himself to grin.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Alright students, that'll be all for today, remember to study hard for that test and read chapters 6 to 11." Yukio said smiling and waving his students goodbye. It was a Friday and they wouldn't have lessons tomorrow.

 

"Hey Shi, are you still coming?" Shima asked with a smile.

 

"Uh huh." She said with a shy blush.

 

Today all the cram school students were hanging out after school. The fighting about the son of Satan's sudden disappearance had died down, though Izumo still refused to take blame for anything that may have happened.

 

"I'll-I'll be out in a moment, I just need to pack up my things." She put her books away in her bag.

 

Everyone else grabbed their stuff leaving and agreeing to meet at the fountain outside the school. Shiemi was the last in the classroom, Yukio had left saying he had a few errands to run. Once she had her things she went outside the class to go meet her friends outside. She walked down the hall towards the exit when she heard the sound of voices.

 

"U-um, guys, is that you?" She asked with her naturally hushed tone of voice. They didn't answer her, they just got louder. She let out a small shriek and hid behind a wall so they wouldn't see her.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The two demon kings wandered the school grounds. Rin looked around noticing the familiar looking decorated walls, the large few encrusted halls.

 

"Amaimon, we shouldn't be here, we're going to get spotted."

 

"Lighten up Rin, I promise you that nothing bad will happen. And Mephisto never said anything against us walking around school grounds or not letting people see us. All he said was to make ourselves at home."

 

Suddenly they heard a creaking sound and a yelp.

 

"Did you hear that?"

 

"It was nothing."

 

"That creaking sound."

 

"You're being paranoid, if you don't like us being here then let's get moving."

 

"Alright." Rin nodded.

 

"This place looks pretty neat, you know, compared to the rest of this place which is a literal dump." Rin used to think True cross was like a palace, but after living in an actual palace for over 250 years, this place really was a dump compared to it, considering castle life is all Amaimon ever knew.

 

"I just...don't like being around people." Rin said sounding uncomfortable.

 

"Me neither, humans are disgusting." He replied. "This place is getting pretty boring, let's go mess with people."

 

"I thought we were to leave people alone?"

 

"Nah, he just said not to kill anyone, never said anything against messing with people. Besides, it's not wrong if we don't get caught." He smirked.

 

"I like your logic." Rin said and followed him out the building.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Shiemi watched behind the corner of the wall, breathing heavily. She was supposed to be the only one left in the building. All her friends and her teachers had left, a suspicious sounding stranger was in the building with her. She was starting to freak out. They were quite far, their voices were faint and she could only hear snipits of the conversation.

 

"...we shouldn't be here." The voice was rather deep, but vaguely familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

 

"...I promise...nothing bad will happen...." There was a second voice that also sounded very familiar. She scooted closer to get a better hear of their conversation. Her mama said eavesdropping was bad, but her curiosity got the best of her. She took a step to the side, accidentally causing a pitched creaking noise with her shoe. She yelped in surprise and instantly clasped her hand over her mouth.

 

"Did you hear that?"

 

"It was nothing."

 

"That creaking sound." She freaked out even more.

 

"You're being paranoid, if you don't like us being here then let's get moving."

 

"Alright."

 

She peered over the side to see who the intruders were. There she saw a tall man dressed all in black, strange looking clothing, it almost looked like a costume. It was stiff, like armor was built onto it. He had very bright blue hair that was slightly long and rather messy, going all over the place. He was handsome too, but looked rather menacing and it made chills run down her spine. He couldn't be good news. His back was facing to her and she couldn't see his face to identify him. However, she noted that his ears did not look human, they were long and pointy.

There was another person in front of him. He was definitely familiar. Pale skin and green hair with a spike in the middle. It took some time to let it click but she soon realized who he was. He was none other than the demon king of Earth. She first met him at the camping trip the one where they all learned Rin's true identity. That was a rough time. She was scared of Rin, he looked horrifying in his demon form, but he was also his friend and she wanted to comfort him. But she didn't know how to talk to him, so she didn't. That was a mistake. A big mistake. She regretted ignoring Rin. He was her first true friend and she completely ignored his feelings only caring about her own issues, though Rin had greater issues.

She snapped out of her small flashback. A demon king was in her school, she needed to tell the others right away! She quietly exited the school. She saw her friends all sitting at the fountain seemingly waiting for her.

 

"There she is." Shima spotted her. "What took you so long Shi?" She looked around avoiding eye contact. "Shi?" He asked again.

 

"What's the matter Moriyama?" Bon asked.

 

"I saw Amaimon in the Academy." She squeaked.

 

"You saw who!?" Bon asked shocked.

 

"The demon king Amaimon, in the school. He was with another demon! They were talking, something about not getting caught!"

 

"W-we should go tell Okumura-sensei." Koneko stuttered.

 

"Koneko's right, we gotta tell someone. Sooner better than later. This isn't good, how did they even get past the barriers?? Aren't they supposed to be impenetrable to supernatural beings??"

 

"That didn't stop any of the other demons from getting past them all those other times. I guess they were let in, that or they just have their ways." Izumo said casually. "It's probably nothing if they were just chatting-"

 

"Two high level demons are in the school Izumo! How could you say it's nothing!? Demons are dangerous creatures. We're training to be exorcists, it’s our mission to stop them from causing harm to other people." Bon yelled.

 

"Causing harm...by talking. What are they gonna do, talk people to death? 'Oh no! they won't shut up! AHHH, OUR EARS!?" She said sarcastically.

 

"Now is not the time Izumo! Don't you ever quit!?"

 

"The term 'quit' is not in my vocabulary."

 

Bon snarled and pushed her out of the way storming off towards the building. Shima and Miwa quickly followed after him. Shiemi and Izumo then followed after them, Izumo let out a puff crossing her arms. Why were they always so dramatic? They acted as though every demon was a blood thirsty diseased animal foaming at the mouth. Not all demons were bad. In fact, humans were worse than demons. They were capable of being every bit as evil, yet they refused to beleive that was so. They thought they were perfect saints, the good guys. They believed every stereotype about demons they heard. Yes, most demons were bad, but you couldn't lump the whole species together.

It used to be that Exorcists killed only the demons that caused trouble. Now they killed demons just for...being. They see a demon, they kill it. How was that any different from being a murderer who killed for sport? But they’re all of a sudden not muderers, but heroes because it was a demon they killed. She didn't like how things have become. She didn't like how she was stuck with ignorant people. These very ignorant people were the ones that got rid of Rin. Despite how she acted, she actually did consider Rin a friend. Sort of. An acquaintance. But that wasn't the point. She was 99% sure that Rin had killed himself, I mean, they never found his body for 2 years. If he had ran away, then he's one hell of a hider. Because not even the blood hounds could track his sent. Yet again, if he were dead, they would've probably found his body, it's not like a dead corpse could run. She chose not to look into the details. Before she knew it, they were outside Yukio's new dorm room. They knocked on his door. They heard the sound of feet shuffling before the door opened.

 

"Ryuji." He said sounding quite surprised to see them. "and students." He said noticing he had brought an entire entourage.

"Sensei, we have something important to tell you."

 

*~*~*~*~*  

 

The door to Mephisto's office was slammed open.

 

"Sir Pheles! I have important matters to discuss with you."

 

"Please, do come in." He said sarcastically. "What could be so important to have you barge in uninvited, that it couldn't at least wait until tomorrow when I've finished filing these important documents."

 

"This is urgent." Yukio said with a stern expression. The cram school students had followed him all the way to Mephisto's office though they were not to.

 

"Urgent you say? Do go on." He said folding his hands and resting them under his chin.  Yukio disregarded his body language that showed lack of interest and continued on.

 

"It would seem as though  Amaimon, the demon king of Earth has found his way past the seals and into the Academy. Though I don't know how this could have possibly happened if the seals are unbreakable." Saying the last sentence to himself.

 

"How ever could that have happened." Mephisto said, with an uncaring expression.

 

"I have no clue myself. What should we do about him, shall we gather the others to annihilate him?"

 

"There will be no annihilating today, and I do not usually say that." Mumbling the last part.

 

"But -"

 

"No buts."

 

"What could he possibly be doing here, obviously he is up to no good."

 

"The demon kings are just here under business, they'll be here for a week or so and then be out of our hair."

 

"Kings?? As in plural, more than one?"

 

"Well it has been fun talking to you, but it's about time I get back to filing. Get some sleep, read some books or whatever it is you do when you're not working, don't work yourself too hard, ta-ta!" He rushed his words and shoed him out of his office.

 

"But I'm not done speaking to you! What is he doing in the academy? Are there more demons with him?"

 

"I said ta - ta." He said closing the door and locking it. "Ahh, that one never changes either. I guess the Okumura twins are alike." He took a seat back down at his desk. "Oh, how interesting this family reunion will be. I hope there is no bloodshed~. The last thing I need is a mess to clean up."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been published on Wattpad first. Many people seem to enjoy it so I'm publishing it on here too.  
> To read ahead go on wattpad, username is the same.


End file.
